Half demon (2 SZ)
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Porque lo que haces al mudarte contra tu voluntad es hacerte con la peor de las reputaciones en tu nueva escuela. Al menos, eso es lo que cualquier adolescente intentaría, salvo que fuera Yuuri Nikiforov. Pero, ¿qué puedes esperar cuando otro ruso con tu mismo nombre ya es sinónimo de condena? Sumado a ello, los malentendidos no ayudan en lo más mínimo. Secuela de: Little angel.
1. Aclaraciones previas

**¡Buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas, dependiendo de la hora en que leas esto!**

Lo sé, yo tampoco me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto en lugar de continuar con las historias que tengo pendientes, pero... Qué se le va a hacer.

Ahora...

💀Half demon tiene lugar más o menos 7 años después del final de _Little angel_ por lo que, como es de esperarse, un montón de cosas han pasado, y se irán debelando algunas conforme la historia avance.

️Esta historia **_no_** tiene como pareja protagonista al YuuYu/YuYuu. A decir verdad, no estoy segura de si habrá verdaderas escenas románticas entre ninguno de los personajes. BlAn aclara que, del mismo modo que hizo con _Little angel_ lo escribe todo como le vaya surgiendo en la cabeza.

💀La razón de que sea Yuri Plisetsky quien esté-estará- en la portada se debe a que será parte importante de esta historia mas, no hay que olvidar, el protagonista seguirá siendo Yuuri.

️Planeo "expandirme" un poco aquí. Ya no es la historia de un tierno bebé siendo rescatado y criado por un par de amigos, ahora el bebé es un adolescente ¡y acaba de mudarse con sus padres a una ciudad completamente extraña en donde NO quiere estar! Allí ya hay un choque de intereses. No digo más que es spoiler.

💀Habrán varias apariciones de más personajes del anime en distintos roles y con edades alteradas.

Sin más que agregar, espero disfruten con esta secuela tanto o más bizarra que su primera parte.

️ BlAnWhiDe 💀


	2. 1

_Tenía_ que ser una broma.

Yuuri observó fijamente la fotografía que su muy sonriente padre, Viktor Nikiforov, tenía sujeta con la misma mano en donde su anillo de matrimonio resplandecía de lo más bonito.

—¿M-Mudarnos?

—¡Mudarnos! —exclamó la madre de Yuuri, Mila Nikiforova, antes Mila Babicheva, inclinada hacia él, de pie a un lado de Viktor—, los convenios serán firmados en unas semanas y tu padre y yo consideramos mucho la opción antes de decidirnos —sonrió—, ¿te gusta la casa? El patio trasero es muy amplio, así puedes bailar allí en caso te aburras de estar en tu habitación o en la sala, a Makkachin le gustó bastante.

 _No_ era una broma.

Yuuri movió su mirada oscura hacia el caniche que dormitaba pacíficamente sobre el sofá color azul a escasos metros.

 _Traidor_ susurró su mente.

Regresando la mirada a los rostros animados de sus padres, Yuuri presionó juntos los labios.

—Pero yo quiero quedarme en San Petersburgo, con el tío Chris, Georgi, Beka, Yakov y madam Lilia...

Viktor suspiró.

—Cerdito...

—Papá —Yuuri lo miró con fijeza.

—Okey, okey —Viktor hizo un mohín—, Yuura, es algo que tenemos que hacer...

—Por el bien de la empresa —Yuuri le ganó por puesta de mano a su madre y Mila solo asintió—, aun... aún si grito y rompo cosas, no cambiarán de opinión, ¿verdad?

—Lo sentimos, cariño...

—Claro —resopló Yuuri antes de dirigirles una sonrisa tirante—, ¿puedo ir a ver a Beka?

—Puedes —asintió el matrimonio.

Yuuri tomó su mochila de camino a la puerta, se detuvo, maldijo por lo bajo y regresó sobre sus pasos para besar las mejillas de sus padres y luego sí hacer todo el camino hasta la puerta.

—Te amamos —corearon platinado y pelirroja.

Yuuri los miró por sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—También los amo —correspondió.

Y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido al salir.


	3. 2

_Otabek_ Altin parpadeó tras abrir la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, Beka —saludó Yuuri—, ¿puedo pasar?

—¿Traes droga en tu mochila?

—Sí.

Altin se hizo a un lado, cerrando la puerta en cuanto el pelinegro de menor edad ingresó.

Otabek contó hasta tres mentalmente.

—¡Ellos quieren que nos mudemos! —estalló Yuuri, chillando y arrojando su mochila contra el sofá tapizado en rojo vino en la sala de Altin—, ¡a Estados Unidos! ¡Estados Unidos, Beka!

—Y tú no quieres ir.

—¿Tú sí quieres que me vaya? —Yuuri lo miró con asombro, apretando las manos convertidas en un par de puños temblorosos a ambos lados de su cuerpo—, tú ya lo sabías, ¿no es así? —no pudo evitar gruñir, herido—, ¡probablemente todos lo sabían menos yo! —clavó sus uñas en las palmas pálidas de sus manos—, incluso Makka sabía...

—Yuuri, respira —Otabek notó al instante que la agitación del menor de los Nikiforov había escalado demasiado rápido y se encontraba bordeando los límites de la línea que los separaba de "mini ataque"—, eres más maduro que esto.

Yuuri elevó su mirada, encontrándola con la ligeramente más oscura ajena.

Boqueando, tomó un hondo respiro, cerrando la boca y se obligó a controlarse, tosiendo tras conseguir serenarse, contados segundos más tarde.

—Sí —asintió Yuuri—, lamento haberme alterado.

—¿Qué hemos dicho sobre las disculpas?

Yuuri suspiró.

—Que no debo emplearlas todo el tiempo...

—Bien. Ahora, ¿por qué no me muestras lo enfadado que estás con tus otras zapatillas azules?

—¿Me dejarás tus llaves si lo hago?

—Quince minutos.

—Veinticinco.

—Veinte.

—¡Hecho!

Yuuri se acercó a su mochila, la abrió y extrajo sus zapatillas de ballet.

Le daría un pequeño espectáculo a su antiguo niñero.


	4. 3

_Le_ provocaba una sensación extraña.

Mila se frotó los brazos, pese a que estaban cubiertos por la tela de su blusa y continuó empacando, la montaña de ropa a un lado de la maleta abierta daba la ilusión de que era más ropa de la que en realidad estaba apilada. La pelirroja apostaba que, a lo mucho, llenaría la mitad de la maleta, y exagerando.

Tras el tercer escalofrío, la mujer resopló y se giró a mirar a su esposo, que la observaba recargado del marco de la puerta, con expresión sombría.

—¿Piensas ayudarme en algún momento?

—Yuuri odia la idea.

—¿De que me ayudes?

—De la mudanza —Viktor se mordió el labio inferior—, a su edad...

—Yuuri es un niño maduro que comprende perfectamente nuestros motivos, Viktor —Mila le arrojó una prenda hecha bolita que aterrizó sobre el hombro derecho del platinado—, ¡ah!, ¡cinco puntos!

—Mila, esto es serio —Viktor se quitó la prenda, un traje de baño de cuerpo completo color blanco, y enarcó una ceja hacia su esposa.

—Zona cálida, mucho sol y quizá un bronceado luego de nadar en la piscina —le guiñó ella.

—Nuestro hijo quiere quedarse, Mila.

—Serán solo por un par de años —la pelirroja se acercó a recuperar su traje de baño—, tres a lo mucho. Y Yuuri ya sabe inglés, lo pulirá.

—¿Tiene que...?

—Sí, Viktor —Mila lo miró muy seria—, tiene que entrar a una escuela común y corriente. No más tutores privados como cuando era un bebé.

Renegando, Viktor masculló su acuerdo.

Nunca podía ganarle a esa mujer.

Por algo la había escogido como madre de su hijo.


	5. 4

_Viktor_ enrolló el último cinturón y lo metió en el maletín específico de cinturones. Asintiendo, miró alrededor al perfecto desastre que era el resto de su equipaje.

Sacó su celular y le mandó un par de mensajes a su hijo, Yuuri le respondió casi al instante y Viktor tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no llamarlo en ese mismo momento.

Ya lo habían hablado.

Yuuri quería desprenderse del ceno familiar y no lo lograría con Viktor monitoreando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Al platinado aún le parecía increíble que el tiempo hubiese pasado tan rápido.

Se erizó cuando Mila asomó la cabeza y lo encontró parado en medio de lo que calificó como una jungla en escala Viktor, antes de azuzarlo a darse prisa, porque ella acababa de terminar.

Ahora él tampoco quería mudarse.


	6. 5

_Nunca_ iba a cansarse de esa sensación.

Yuuri se sentía libre sobre la motocicleta de Otabek, aún cuando era Altin el que conducía –los veinte minutos de Yuuri habían caducado hacia cinco– y él iba en el asiento de atrás en aquel momento, lo que, a decir verdad ,era incluso mejor. Otabek le había enseñado a Yuuri a conducir por su cumpleaños número trece, y, con todos sus altibajos (también conocidos como sustos de muerte) Nikiforov aprendió bien. No obstante, seguía prefiriendo el asiento trasero, porque de ese modo podía estirar los brazos a los lados, como si fuese un ave, un avión, una cometa o un simple chico de casi catorce años con fuertes anhelos de superación, pasión por la danza clásica, la moderna, la música y los animales, con una familia demasiado amorosa y sobre todo un papá helicóptero que apenas y empezaba a entender que su hijo deseaba empezar a batir sus alas entumecidas por el mínimo uso, que quería aletear hasta tomar fuerza y... salir del nido. Yuuri estaba por cumplir catorce, su madre había empezado a trabajar a los quince y su padre a los dieciocho. Yuuri tenía previsto empezar a los dieciséis porque, por mucha libertad que deseara, no era tonto y sabía perfectamente que la cuerda se rompía por el lado más delgado. Yuuri debía curtirse antes de lanzarse a lo desconocido, asegurando así que, aún si caía mal parado, no se rompería.

—¡Más rápido, Beka! —pidió y, al menos por aquella ocasión, Otabek acató su petición.

Probablemente porque sabía que no volverían a verse en un largo tiempo.


	7. 6

_Yuuri_ volvió a casa, saludó y fue directo a tomar un baño de agua caliente.

Aquella era una de las particularidades que el pelinegro no compartía con sus progenitores de platinada y rojiza cabellera: El gusto por el agua a alta temperatura sobre su piel por más tiempo del necesario. Yuuri tranquilamente podía pasar horas bajo el agua y él sería feliz. Mila nunca habría podido adivinar que llevarlo a aquellas aguas termales cuando visitaron Japón por primera vez desencadenaría en algo remotamente parecido a su pequeño desarrollando una segunda afición fuera del ballet. Pero bueno, al menos era algo muy sano. Yuuri siempre olía rico, realmente no podían quejarse al respecto.

Luego del baño, estiramientos para desentumir el cuerpo, secarse, vestirse, tocaba la cena.

—¿Te gustaría que celebráramos una fiesta de despedida, Yuuri? —Mila preguntó a mitad de la comida, mirando con curiosidad hacia su hijo.

—¿No vamos a regresar?

—Claro que regresaremos —aseguró Viktor en el acto—, tu madre solo te ha hecho una pregunta.

—Entiendo. Lo lamento —se disculpó con su madre y luego miró a su padre—, no me gustaría una fiesta de ningún tipo.

—Entonces una reunión será —suspiró Mila.

—¿Cuándo viajaremos? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Tres días —informó Viktor.

—Viernes —dijo Yuuri—, comprendo —terminó de comer, agradeció, se puso de pie, lavó su plato y se excusó—, iré a empacar.

En cuanto sus pasos dejaron de sonar, Viktor miró con consternación a su esposa.

—Mila...

—Se le pasará —aseguró—, es fuerte.

La fortaleza de Yuuri no era el problema, sino la de Viktor.


	8. 7

_Cerró_ la maleta, revisó el no haber olvidado meter nada fundamental(el tuvo personal de dentífrico, ese pequeño siempre se le olvidaba) y asintió para sí.

Yuuri miró entonces hacia su caja de tesoros, pegatinas de notas de claves de sol y notas sueltas agregadas a la decoración de cerditos, nubes y estrellas. Se acercó y fue a abrirla, mas negó ante su propia idea y deseo porque sabía que, de destapar aquellos recuerdos tan buenos, toda su conversación con Otabek se iría por el garete y no pondría un solo pie fuera de Rusia a menos que lo doparan y subieran inconsciente en el avión.

Afianzando la tapa de madera, Yuuri optó por mejor abrazar el contenedor de recuerdos.

Makkachin llegó poco después, y aunque Yuuri aún estaba enfadado por su traición, habría sido pecado el negarle dormir con él.

—Vas a hacer muchos amigos en Estados Unidos, Makkachin —le aseguró Yuuri mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas—, docenas y docenas de nuevos olores qué descubrir, genial, ¿verdad?

Makkachin le lamió la cara como toda respuesta, jadeando.

Yuuri rio.

¿Verdad?


	9. 8

_Por supuesto_ que sus últimos tres días en casa tenían que pasar como un parpadeo. Por su pu es to.

El tiempo lo odiaba.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de disfrutar del compartir íntimo. Christophe había hecho bromas al respecto de lo cotizados que estaban los rusos en América, Georgi le había pedido que los mantuvieran al tanto de todo, Otabek apenas y había hablado mientras Yakov había aconsejado, más bien demandado, en su nombre y en el de su esposa. Lilia se había tomado unos minutos al final de la reunión para entregarle un obsequio especial a Yuuri.

—Iba a dártelo en tu catorceavo cumpleaños —Yuuri no veía sonreír mucho a Lilia, ni siquiera después de que él hubiese realizado a la perfección una rutina, por eso culpó a la expresión amena de aquella mujer tan severa con ojos de jovencita de que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar y se negaran a parar.

Lilia le colocó el collar con un dije en forma de corazón dorado, al abrirlo, tres pequeñas fotos podían verse: Yuuri al medio, Viktor a la derecha y Mila a la izquierda.

Yuuri agradeció, abrazó a Lilia y se aferró a ella por demasiado tiempo.

Aquella fue la primera de las únicas tres veces en que Lilia no lo regañó por perder la compostura.


	10. 9

_Viktor_ estaba incómodo.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a viajar en clase ejecutiva que no podía no sentir pequeños los asientos. Mila, sin embargo, estaba tan cómoda que roncaba, mientras Yuuri leía en silencio. Su índice derecho marcando el ritmo –sobre el libro de tapa dura color rojo– de la canción de turno en su reproductor y los audífonos parcialmente cubiertos por los largos cabellos.

A Viktor le encantaba que su hijo hubiese decidido adoptar su estilo de cuando era un adolescente, sobre todo los días más fríos, cuando Mila, Yuuri y él se acomodaban muy juntos frente a la calefacción y tanto su esposa como Viktor se dedicaban a cepillar o tan solo acariciar el espeso cabello. Yuuri, en más de una ocasión, los había hecho reír al entonar:

—Flor que da fulgor, con su brillo fiel...

La canción que Rapunzel cantaba a Goethe para devolverle la juventud en la película Enredados, pero, en su mayoría, era el propio chico quien iniciaba la tonada de Canción de cuna, la misma canción que Viktor y Mila tantas veces habían usado para que durmiera cuando bebé.

Solo que, Yuuri la cantaba en su letra original. Yuuri la cantaba en japonés.

 _Yurikago no uta o_  
 _Kanariya ga utau yo_  
 _Nenneko Nenneko_  
 _Nenneko yo_

 _Yurikago no ue ni_  
 _Biwa no mi ga yureru yo_  
 _Nenneko Nenneko_  
 _Nenneko yo_

Viktor recordaba a la perfección cómo habían brillado aquellos orbes color tierra húmeda la primera vez que viajaron a Japón, para el cumpleaños del menor tal y cual lo había prometido. El cumpleaños número siete. Al volver a Rusia, Yuuri había solicitado un maestro que le enseñara aquel idioma extranjero y en más de una ocasión Viktor o Mila habían tenido que reprenderlo por mascullar en aquella lengua tan bonita como desconocida para ellos.

—¿Papá?

—¿Umh? —Viktor sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó repetidas veces—, ¿dime?

—La señora del frente pide que por favor dejes de patear su asiento.

Viktor elevó la mirada y se encontró con un ceñudo rostro. Una rechonchita mujer asiática lo miraba con enfado.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó en japonés, la mujer gruñó y no le respondió, girándose y volviendo a sentarse.

—Es estadounidense —Yuuri le sonrió con burla y Viktor se rio.

Al menos ambos compartían el ruso.


	11. 10

_El_ servicio de delivery pasó una y dos veces. Yuuri colocó el separador con forma de caniche, que él mismo había armado tiempo atrás, en el capítulo veintiuno y despertó a su madre para que pudiera ordenar la primera vez y dejó que a la segunda fuese Viktor quien pidiera por ella.

Padre e hijo comprendían a la perfección que la pelirroja estuviese agotada. Ella era la que más empeño le había puesto a aquel proyecto y su ciclo del sueño estaba todo desencajado como resultado. Así que la dejaron continuar durmiendo hasta que abriese los ojos por propia cuenta, pero para ese momento tanto Yuuri como Viktor habían caído rendidos.


	12. 11

_Yuuri_ fue el primero en verlo y abrazó con fuerza a su perro, Makkachin lloriqueando porque pasó muchas horas solo, dormido, pero solo al fin y al cabo en una cabina con otras jaulas y animales en su interior y extrañó mucho a sus amos, especialmente al más joven, con quien pasa la mayor parte del tiempo desde que volvió a casa y lo encontró instalado en la cama del platinado de ojos de cielo despejado.

Yuuri le puso la correa, esa que rara vez usaba, mas no tuvo necesidad de tirar de él para que lo siguiera.

No importaba si están en el desierto del Sahara, si sus amos estaban ahí, Makkachin nunca perdería el rumbo.


	13. 12

_Abordaron_ en el tercer taxi que se detuvo a esperar indicaciones, Makkachin sobre el regazo de Yuuri y el de Viktor mientras Mila ocupó el asiento del co-piloto, y se volvió a quedar dormida.

El viaje en auto le sirvió al menor de los Nikiforov para observar y darse las primeras impresiones de esa ciudad en la que vivirá de entre dos a tres años. Trató de dejar de lado los prejuicios que no le servían de nada, aunque esa espinita en su corazón nunca dejaría de doler por San Petersburgo y su Rusia natal, Yuuri decidió que, al meneos, Detroit no le era desagradable. Por el momento.


	14. 13

_Viktor_ fue el primero en bajar, tan pronto el vehículo se detuvo, su caniche lo siguió de cerca y después Yuuri, quien rodeó velozmente el carro para poder abrirle a su madre tras sacudirla para que abriera la clara mirada.

Mila bajó del auto, parpadeó, miró alrededor, a su hijo, hacia la casa y apenas reaccionó, avanzado para ayudar a su esposo con algunas de las maletas. Yuuri intentó que ella llevase la menor cantidad de peso posible y afortunadamente el taxista fue considerado y se ofreció a cargarlas en lugar de la pelirroja. Ella quiso protestar, mas un tambaleo la traicionó y Yuuri aceptó la ayuda en su nombre.

Minutos más tarde, el taxista se alejaba con unos billetes extra en la cartera.


	15. 14

_El_ solo espacio de la sala era inmenso.

Makkachin se lanzó a olfatear y Yuuri se paró en mitad del piso de madera. Las paredes estaban desnudas en su totalidad y habían sido pintadas. La música que estuvo escuchando horas atrás en el avión resonó en su cabeza y Yuuri no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuese dejarse llevar. Dio el primer paso tentativo y la suela de su zapato deportivo impactó con un golpe limpio, resonando como un pequeño eco. Era interesante y Yuuri se movió hacia adelante.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que empezase con la primera coreografía que se le vino a la mente, el cabello sepia que había amarrado en una coleta alta por sugerencia de su madre ondeó tras él, dandole ese toque femenino y seductor aunque no era lo que pretendía.

Para cuando finalizó, enrojeció ante la mirada de su padre, quien no le aplaudió solo porque cargaba consigo a su esposa durmiente.


	16. 15

_Los_ primeros tres días fueron todo mudanza.

Yuuri no se dio por satisfecho hasta que la que, hasta que volviera a su hogar, sería su habitación, luciera lo más parecida posible a la que lo fue y volvería a serlo.

Acomodó su caja de tesoros dentro del armario y, por segunda vez, se alejó antes de poder hacer nada de lo que se arrepentirá de seguro.

Bajó cuando lo llamaron y almorzó en la nueva cocina en compañía de sus padres y de su mascota. Yuuri no pudiendo dejar de notar la puerta corrediza que daba pase al jardín trasero. Aún no había puesto un pie ahí y la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Sin embargo, se cirnió al código de rectitud que Lilia le había inculcado y volvió a su habitación tras lavar los trates.


	17. 16

_La_ tercera noche, Yuuri se escabulló al patio trasero y bailó con sus audífonos puestos y el cabello suelto, sintiéndose satisfecho por un lado y un completo fracaso por el otro.

Le dio pie a la sensación agradable mas se prometió firmemente no volver hasta después del primer día de clases. Su escuela quedaba a solo quince minutos en auto y ya habían conseguido movilidad particular. Viajaría con un par de alumnos que también eran, coincidentemente, extranjeros.


	18. 17

_El_ cuarto y quinto día fueron todo vistas.

Yuuri conoció a los dos chicos con quienes compartiría transporte, uno y dos años mayor que él, respectivamente: el primero de nombre Seung Gil Lee, originario de Corea del Norte, sus ojos castaños oscuros, cabello negro, piel muy blanca y expresión casi inexistente, sus padres siendo de lo más corteses y su hijo tendiendo la mano a Yuuri para un apretón firme, un saludo escueto y eso fue todo. El otro chico fue, básicamente, su antítesis: Phichit Chulanont, de Tailandia. Sin contar el color del cabello (porque hasta el corte difería mucho), los ojos grises y la piel tostada, sumado a una expresión brillante de alegría, fue mucho más confianzudo, abrazando a un Yuuri que se erizó al no estar en lo absoluto preparado.

Yuuri no era dado a las nuestras físicas de afecto públicas, si incluso se encogía ante un simple beso en la frente por parte de cualquiera de sus padres en el centro comercial, enrojeciendo; a Viktor y a Mila les sorprendió que su hijo no le pidiera al menor de los Chulanont que no volviese a tocarlo sin su consentimiento.

Esa era una buena señal, sin lugar a dudas.


	19. 18

_Phichit_ rápidamente se volvió parte del día a día de Yuuri y, con él, venía de comodín Seung, sin devoluciones, porque el tailandés lo arrastraba allá para donde iba. A Yuuri le sorprendió que el norcoreano permaneciera inimitable y no pudo evitar compáralo con Otabek.

Extrañaba a Beka.

El kazajo era un hombre ocupado, desde hacía años, incluso mientras estudiaba y trabajaba, tenía más que claras sus metas y Yuuri apostaba que, en aquel momento, el que fuese su niñero, ya con treinta y dos primaveras en su haber, estaba enterrado en papeles y llamadas de todo tipo. Después de todo, era uno de los accionistas mayoritarios en más de un par de empresas y un ingeniero de renombre.

—¡Yuuri!

—¿Dime?

Phichit lo observaba con curiosidad.

Era increíble la facilidad con la que el tailandés se había adentrado en la burbuja del ruso, cuando éste último era tan cerrado en general. Probablemente se debía a aquella aura brillante que poseía e invitaba a todo ser viviente a acercarse y aceptar el calor que emanaba.

—¿Vas a querer helado o no?

Yuuri definitivamente extrañaba a Otabek. Y a todos los demás también. Aun así, se alegraba de haber conocido a Phichit.


	20. 19

_El_ primer día de clases llegó demasiado pronto para el gusto del menor de los Nikiforov.

Viktor lo esperaba con el almuerzo preparado y le dio unos cuantos billetes por si acaso fuese a necesitarlos, esperando su beso de agradecimiento sumado al de buenos días. Resoplando, Yuuri le pidió que se agachara y le besó la mejilla largo y tendido.

Se apresuró a salir tras decir hasta pronto de igual modo a Makkachin y esperó cinco minutos hasta que el vehículo gris se detuvo frente a él.

—Buenos días, Yuuri —el dueño del auto era otro extranjero más, Celestino Cialdinni, tenía un cabello tan largo como el Yuuri y mucho más esponjoso, eso sin duda además de ser castaño y tener unos ojos de color de la pradera: verdes(?)

—Buenos días, señor —respondió Yuuri, subiendo junto a Phichit y dejándolo en medio de Seung y él mismo—, buenos días Phichit, buenos días, Seung.

—¡Buenos días, Yuuri!

—Buenos días, Nikiforov.

Yuuri no tenía muy claro porqué el norcoreano insistía en llamarlo por su apellido, pero tenía la teoría de que era porque no lo consideraba un amigo. Y lo entendía.

Yuuri cerró la puerta y el auto arrancó.

En quince minutos estaban frente a su nueva escuela. Y Yuuri tenía un mal presentimiento.


	21. 20

_Agradecieron_ a Celestino, bajaron de su auto y Yuuri se encontró solo menos de un minuto más tarde.

Parpadeando porque no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, apenas atinó a oír el grito de "¡Te veo en el almuerzo!" que Phichit exhaló, alzando una mano por sobre una multitud de otros estudiantes que lo rodeaban como abejas a la miel. Y Seung simplemente se había desvanecido.

Inspirando hondo, Yuuri apretó las correas de su mochila y se adentró en la jungla de rostros desconocidos y ruido excesivo, en busca de la dirección.

Procuró verse lo más digno posible, con la oscura mirada fija en el frente, paso firme y el largo cabello color de noche amarrado en una coleta de caballo, por más que todo él se encontrara temblando como gelatina por dentro.

Cuando por fin halló la dirección, el timbre que marcaba la primera hora sonó.

Suspirando porque llegaría tarde a su primer curso del día, tocó la puerta y entró cuando el permiso le fue concedido.

No estaba asustado.

Solo nervioso.

Lo repetiría hasta creerlo.


	22. 21

_El_ director de aquella escuela era un hombre grueso, de calva incipiente, sonrisa conocedora y que irradia la palabra "autoridad" se le viera por donde se le viese.

—Buenos días —dijo Yuuri.

—Buenos días —hizo una seña al par de asientos frente a su escritorio de madera pulida—, toma asiento y dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Yuuri obedeció y, con dedos ligeramente temblorosos, extendió la constancia que su madre le había entregado para que presentara a aquel hombre un par de días atrás.

—Vine a darle esto, señor. Soy...

—Yuuri Nikiforov —Yuuri asintió y el hombre tomó el papel con una mano, abrió un cajón con la que tenía libre y se colocó unas delgadas gafas de montura marrón—, ya veo —asintió, dando una rápida leída al formulario—, de acuerdo, está todo en orden —se puso de pie—, déjame ver tu horario, yo mismo té escoltaré a tu salón.

—Le agradezco la amabilidad, señor director, pero preferiría llegar por pie propio.

—De ninguna manera —poniéndose de pie, a Yuuri no le quedó de otra que hacer lo mismo—, vamos, ¿dónde es tu próxima clase? Quiero decir, la que está en curso.

—Español —recitó Yuuri, que al menos se había aprendido su horario de memoria—, piso tres, salón C-7, señor.

—Perfecto —el director avanzó hacia la puerta y permitió que Yuuri saliera en primer lugar, cerrando tras abandonar la oficina.

Debía asegurarse que el hijo de los Nikiforov no fuera perturbado, por el bien de la donación que el padre del muchacho había hecho.


	23. 22

_Viktor_ enarcó una ceja y giró al sentir un golpecito en su nuca.

Mila lo observaba con aquellos ojos azules que rezaban "sé lo que hiciste".

—Habla —lo animó la pelirroja, sonriendo con ligereza.

—Hola —habló Viktor.

—Viktor —siseó la mujer.

El platinado hizo una mueca y resopló.

—Tal vez... Hice una donación a la nueva escuela de Yuuri... ayer.

Mila lo miró con desaprobación.

—No puedes confiar en tu hijo.

—¡Yo confío en Yuuri! —protestó Viktor—, ¡es el resto de personas de quienes no me fío!

—Va a estar tan enfadado, Viktor...

—Solo si se entera.

—Oh, se enterará —Nikiforov se erizó—, se lo dirás cuando vuelva.

Viktor maldijo por lo bajo, en francés.


	24. 23

_Yuuri_ suspiró en su fuero interno.

Era obvio que detendrían la clase si el director aparecía.

Bueno, al menos no...

—Les presento a su nuevo compañero, Yuuri Nikiforov.

...lo había presentado en su lugar.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en su persona y Yuuri se mantuvo impasible.

 _No muestres miedo, o te comerán vivo._

Abrió la boca, listo para saludar en general.

—Como su apellido lo indica, es ruso y se mudó hace solo unos días —pero, una vez más, el hombre con el más alto cargo en aquella institución no se lo permitió. Yuuri lo observó mirar a toda la clase con severidad—, sean amables y ayúdenlo a integrarse.

Lo siguiente que Yuuri escuchó fue un "sí, director" en español. El director entonces se giró hacia él, le sonrió, le dio una palmada en el brazo y se retiró. Prontamente se le acercó la maestra, una mujer de tez morena, ligeramente más oscura que la de Phichit por lo que se fijó Yuuri, largo cabello negro y peculiares ojos magenta, que se presentó a sí misma como la _profesora Sara Crispino_ , le sonrió, pidió a la clase que le diera la bienvenida y lo exhortó a tomar asiento en el único pupitre vacío, justo en mitad del salón.

Conteniendo un temblor de pánico, Yuuri asintió e hizo lo indicado.

 _—Muy bien, clase —_ indicó Sara, en español para miserea de Yuuri—, _haremos un breve repaso de las lecciones del año pasado y después practicaremos en parejas, ¿entendido?_

 _En parejas_ gimió Yuuri en su cabeza. _La primera clase y voy a terminar aislado. Genial._

Sacó un cuaderno cualquiera de su mochila, el lapicero rosa favorito de su padre que le había prestado específicamente para aquel primer día y se esforzó por aparentar que no le importaba estar solo. Porque el que estuviera acostumbrado no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Quizá actuó demasiado bien.


	25. 24

_O_ quizá no.

Tras los primeros veinte minutos, cuando la maestra indicó que formaran dúos, el chico sentado a su lado se giró a mirarlo, le sonrió con simpatía y extendió una mano en dirección de Yuuri.

— _Hola_ —dijo en español, solo para cambiar a inglés después—, soy Leo, Leo De la Iglesia. Bienvenido, Yuuri.

Enarcando las cejas debido a la sorpresa, Yuuri aceptó el saludo y compartieron un apretón.

Leo De la Iglesia era castaño, sus ojos a juego con el color de su cabello, su piel estaba tostada ligeramente y sonreía de corazón. Fue muy amable e instruyó a Yuuri con la pronunciación, que manejaba muy bien.

— _Soy americano-mexicano_ —sonrió Leo, explicando—, _me manejo con los dos idiomas desde pequeño y me ha servido bien_ —rio—, _en realidad esta no es mi clase, tengo dieciséis y aquí solo hay alumnos de entre trece y quince, pero tengo las horas libres y la maestra Crispino me pidió apoyo._

Yuuri no entendió la mitad de aquellas palabras, pero asintió como si sí lo hubiera hecho.

Por suerte, Leo vio el desconcierto en sus ojos y repitió palabra por palabra.

Los ojos oscuros de Yuuri brillaron en agradecimiento.


	26. 25

_Después_ de Español, Yuuri tenía clase de matemáticas en el piso inferior, aula B-10 y Leo muy amablemente se ofreció a acompañarlo. Se despidieron agitando la mano y Yuuri abandonó toda ilusión de hacer algún conocido agradable cuando ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros hizo contacto visual con él. Suspirando para sus adentros, se acomodó en el primer asiento que vio vacío y escuchó un murmuro general a su espalda, mas decidió ignorarlo, chasqueando la lengua para hacer saber que los había oído.

Los murmuros cesaron, para sorpresa del pelinegro y estuvo tentado de girar a comprobar qué había ocasionado aquello.

El profesor llegó en aquel momento y Yuuri solo se olvidó del asunto.


	27. 26

_Leo_ lo esperaba fuera del salón y Yuuri le agradeció una vez con la mirada y cien con el corazón.

El castaño le explicó, de camino al primer piso, que se había encontrado con el director en los baños y el hombre lo puso a su cargo. A Yuuri no le gustaba la idea, y su ceño fruncido lo delató.

Cuando Leo sonrió en su dirección, Yuuri se sonrojó porque sabía lo ofendido que debía sentirse y se apresuró a explicar:

—¡No es por ti! —tragó saliva con nerviosismo—, yo solo...

—No te preocupes —lo cortó Leo—, me negué...

A Yuuri aquello le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría.

Por supuesto que se negó, no quiere tener una carga innecesaria.

—...Porque tuve clase con Phichit a la tercera hora y él me aseguró que te tenía cubierto —finalizó Leo, sonriendo con más ánimo.

—Phichit —susurró Yuuri.

—Sí —asintió Leo—, aún así yo me encargaré de mostrarte tu casillero. Él nos espera en la cafetería así que es mejor que nos demos prisa.

—B-Bien —tartamudeó Yuuri, sonriendo suavemente. Apretó las correas de su mochila favorita, negra con franjas azules y un pequeño llavero de cerdito balanceándose al son de los pasos de su dueño—, muchas gracias.

—No es nada —aseguró Leo.

Pero para Yuuri era mucho.

Mucho en verdad.

Vivir un par de años en esa ciudad podía no ser tan malo.


	28. 27

_Un casillero_ , una combinación, guardar libros y mochila, sacar el teléfono celular junto a los audífonos e ir a la cafetería.

Yuuri reconoció a Phichit de inmediato, Seung estaba a su lado y muchas otras personas desconocidas y risueñas ocupaban el resto de la mesa.

—Phichit es muy popular —comentó Yuuri, asombrado no por aquel hecho, lo cual era lógico teniendo en cuenta el carisma innato del tailandés; lo que le sorprendía era que Seung pudiera mantener su perfecta expresión de póker estando rodeada de tanto buen ánimo.

—Se está postulando para la presidencia de la escuela —rio Leo—, la campaña empezará con fuerza la semana que viene. Estate atento o podrías terminar usando una camiseta con su rostro sonriente en todo tu pecho sin darte cuenta.

Yuuri tuvo que reír ante la imagen mental.

—Bueno, no podemos sentarnos con ellos —indicó con sencillez.

—Cierto —Leo escaneó el lugar antes de que sus ojos brillaran con fuerza a la par en que enarcaba las cejas—, allí está Guang. Vamos, Yuuri, te lo presentaré.

—Claro —Yuuri siguió a Leo y tomó asiento a su lado.

Un chico, castaño también y de ojos cafés, cuyos rasgos lo delataban como asiático, los miró por turnos, sentado ahora frente a Leo.

—Hola —Yuuri fue el primero en hablar—, mi nombre es Yuuri, Yuuri Nikiforov, es un placer.

El chico abrió un poco los ojos y asintió con suavidad. Cuando habló, su voz sonó ligera y vacilante.

—Hola... Soy Guang, Guang Hong Ji. El placer es todo mío.

Guang miró a Leo un breve instante y volvió a abrir la boca, mirando a Yuuri, pero vaciló y la cerró.

—A Guang le gustaría saber si eres el nuevo ruso, por tu apellido.

—¿El _nuevo_ ruso? —enarcó las cejas Yuuri—, ¿no soy el único?

—Bueno, no —indicó Guang—. Ahora, contigo son dos.

—Plisetsky no vino hoy a clases —informó Leo—, es común que falte los lunes y de vez en cuando los viernes.

—Plisetsky —Yuuri sonrió ante la familiaridad del sonido. Ruso, ruso, hermoso ruso—. Espero que compartamos alguna clase.

—¡No! —Guang gritó en un susurro, algo bastante extraño y Yuuri lo miró extrañado—, ¡no te acerques a él, Yuuri!, ¡No a Yuri!

—¿A mí no? —parpadeó Yuuri.

—El otro ruso también se llama Yuri —dijo Leo.

— _Really? –_ Yuuri chasqueó la lengua, acababa de sonar como su padre—, entonces ya tenemos dos cosas en común. Debería...

—¡Con Yuri Plisetsky no! —imploró Guang—, ¡con el medio demonio no!

Leo suspiró.

—¿Medio demonio? —cuestionó Yuuri.


	29. 28

_Yuuri_ no podía sentirse más ofendido.

—¿Esa es la apreciación que tienen de los rusos? —preguntó, tenso. Era decepcionante, los tenían proyectados como unos brutos agresivos que solucionaban todo a los gritos o a los golpes.

—Eso es lo que Yuri Plisetsky representa —Guang habló bajito, enrojecido por la vergüenza de haberse expresado de tan mala manera de forma general cuando, al menos por lo que podía ver en Yuuri, no era en absoluto semejante a su tocayo.

—No puede ser tan malo —se negó tajante Yuuri—, hablaré con él.

—No te lo aconsejo, Yuuri —Leo intervino—, es una persona en extremo arisca. Por esa razón nadie se sienta con él, nunca. De hecho, por esa razón lo llamamos _medio demonio._

—Incluso cuando es bonito —murmuró Guang, enrojeciendo más—, cuando llegó... cuando se mudó y entró a estudiar aquí nos tocó en el mismo salón. Él tiene quince, como yo, se sentó detrás mío y cuando giré para entregarle las fichas de trabajo... —guardó silencio durante unos segundos—, es rubio, muy delgado y tiene los ojos de un verde jade precioso —parpadeó—, luego me frunció el ceño y el encanto desapareció.

Leo rio suavemente ante aquellas palabras, pero Yuuri se mantuvo serio.

—Hablaré con él.

Todo debía ser un simple malentendido.

Los rusos apoyaban a otros rusos.

Yuuri quería sentirse más cerca de casa.


	30. 29

_Un_ lápiz rodó por el escritorio, Mila atrapándolo justo a tiempo y evitando así tener que agacharse para recuperarlo después.

—Mila —Viktor asomó entonces la cabeza en el estudio, con un puchero en los labios—, ¿recuerdas dónde dejé mi pluma rosa? No la encuentro...

—Se la prestaste a Yuuri, Viktor —Mila ni siquiera se molestó en mirar de reojo a su esposo—, ve a ponerte pantalones, por favor.

—¡Pero hace mucho calor!

—Yuuri te regañará si vuelve y te encuentra en esas fachas.

—Me pondré pantalones antes de que llegue.

—Lo olvidarás.

—No.

—Ya lo verás.

Viktor le sacó la lengua y se fue a llamar a alguno de sus socios.

En cuanto encontrara su teléfono celular.


	31. 30

_Yuuri_ no compartía clases con Guang aquel día, pero sí los miércoles, el par de horas de fin de periodo: el curso de arte, y los jueves y los viernes, las dos primeras: historia. Además, si no mal recordaba, compartía todas las clases del martes con Phichit y un par de las del miércoles con Seung. Entonces, con Leo como asistente en la clase de español de los lunes, Yuuri al menos vería un rostro conocido en algún punto de toda la semana escolar, cosa que lo alegró inmensamente.

Al tocar el timbre de fin de almuerzo, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que no había terminado toda su comida, habiendo pasado más tiempo escuchando e interviniendo en uno que otro momento en la plática del par de castaños. Ya no tocaron el tema de Yuri Plisetsky.

Phichit saludó con una sonrisa a Yuuri, a Leo y a Guang, o cuanto menos lo intentó, las personas a su alrededor siendo muy insistentes con respecto a llamar su atención.

—Creo que es probable que gane —comentó Leo.

Guang asintió, mas Yuuri tuvo que preguntar:

—¿Quienes más se postulan?

—¿Eh? Hm... —Leo entrecerró los ojos, haciendo memoria—, ah, ya lo recuerdo —sonrió—, un chico de apellido Minami.

—Kenjirou Minami —completó Guang, con su voz suave—, el estudiante de intercambio de Japón.

Los ojos de Yuuri brillaron ante aquella palabra.

Y, como si lo hubieran invocado, un chico de rasgos asiáticos, cabello rubio teñido y con un mechón rojo al frente, ojos bastante grandes para ser un japonés, color café y una banda blanca atada alrededor de la frente, apareció frente a ellos, sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

 _¿Quién se esperaba a Minami bebé? ;)_


	32. 31

_Dando_ un paso hacia atrás, Yuuri parpadeó, Kenjirou acercándosele demasiado y mirándolo con extrema fijeza.

— _Japonés_ —dijo en aquel preciso idioma.

— _Ruso_ —respondió Yuuri en el susodicho, repitiéndolo deslíes en japonés—, _sin embargo, sé japonés_ — agregó para fascinación y a la vez desconcierto de la persona frente a sí.

—¿ _Ruso-japonés_? —preguntó.

— _Netamente ruso_ —negó Yuuri.

Kenjirou asintió una vez, se alejó y le tendió la mano.

—Kenjirou Minami —se presentó al modo occidental.

—Yuuri Nikiforov —correspondió Yuuri, estrechando su mano.

Los ojos cafés de Kenjirou brillaron ante la firmeza del apretón.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Yuuri? —inglés al fin.

—Trece años —dictó el aludido—, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Porque yo tengo catorce —sonrió mucho más Kenjirou—, y me gustaría que seamos amigos.

Yuuri enarcó las cejas.


	33. 32

_Kenjirou_ se colgó del cuello de Yuuri y empezó a reír en cuanto el menor terminó de asentir, aturdido.

—¡Muchas gracias, Yuuri - kun!

—¿¡Yuuri-k– —la exclamación de Yuuri se vio opacada por una perteneciente a la cocinera, que les exigió fueran a clases.

Apenas se percataron de que el gran salón estaba casi vacío.

Sin dejar de reír ni desprenderse del cuello de un rígido Yuuri, Kenjirou decidió que su acento era, por mucho, superior al propio, aunque Minami fuese mayor.

—Por favor suéltame —fue todo lo que Kenjirou obtuvo como respuesta. Y, tras pensárselo un rato, lo hizo.


	34. 33

_Resultó_ una graciosa coincidencia, Kenjirou compartía casi todas las clases con Yuuri. Salvo por español, matemáticas y cómputo, se verían las caras muchas horas.

Yuuri no sabía cómo comportarse con aquel japonés por entero distinto al prototipo de un nipón promedio. Lo ponía nervioso, pese a que emanaba energía y alegría por cada poro, a diferencia de con Phichit, Yuuri sentía que le asfixiaba, en el sentido literal y figurado.

Pero era la primera persona que le pedía ser su amigo.

Leo y Guang se despidieron del nuevo dúo y Yuuri siguió sin decir nada a un parlanchín Kenjirou de regreso al tercer piso, al aula C-4A.

Yuuri se sentó junto a Minami y, por tercera vez en lo que iba del día, le agradeció a una persona con la mirada.

Si aquel había sido el desenlace de su mal presentimiento, no se quejaba.


	35. 34

_Yuuri_ empezaba a acostumbrarse al hablar y hablar de Kenjirou para cuando la última clase llegó a su fin, cinco minutos antes de que el timbre les indicara que eran libres hasta el día siguiente.

—Y puedes venir a mi casa a hacer los deberes si a tus padres les parece bien, los fines de semana —Yuuri había notado que los caninos de Kenjirou eran ligeramente más grandes que el promedio y cuando sonreía, un colmillo resaltaba más que el otro.

—Preguntaré —aseguró Yuuri. No le ofreció su casa al mayor porque aún no estaba lo suficientemente presentable, y Yuuri sabía que no lo estaría hasta por lo menos en un par de semanas, o meses, dependiendo de si, por azares del capricho de unas cuantas personas adineradas, sus padres se veían obligados a debatir con uñas y dientes por la permanencia de cualquierfuese la cláusula pautada. Yuuri estaba acostumbrado, aquello le había servido inmensamente para fortalecer su paciencia, porque sabía que no era culpa de sus progenitores y como buen hijo solo le quedaba apoyarlos con buen humor y besitos de ánimo, si estaban dormidos, y palabras de aliento cuando no era el caso.

El timbre sonó cuando Kenjirou recordó pedirle el número de teléfono a su nuevo amigo.


	36. 35

_Al_ salir de la escuela, Celestino ya los estaba esperando. Yuuri fue el primero en llegar, tras despedirse de su nuevo amigo.

—Buenas tardes, señor Cialdini —saludó.

—Buenas tardes, Yuuri —le sonrió Celestino—, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

Yuuri hizo un breve recuento de aquel día que pensó sería tedioso y había terminado por ser... bueno.

—Bien —sonrió—, gracias por preguntar.

Yuuri subió al auto, se colocó sus audífonos y colocó su lista de reproducción de los lunes en modo aleatorio. Un pequeño "como antes" en todo aquel "brillante y nuevo" ambiente.

Cerrando los ojos, Yuuri suspiró, rememorando las sonrisas de sus seres queridos que se habían quedado en su hogar.

La llegada de Phichit junto con Seung lo salvó de ponerse sentimental.

Había sobrevivido al primer día. Y más que eso.


	37. 36

_Phichit_ , sentado entre Yuuri y Seung, se pasó la mayor parte del trayecto contándole al ruso lo genial que era Kenjirou, demostrando su justo sentido del juego limpio en la campaña que se vendría. Claro que no perdió oportunidad en recalcarle a Nikiforov que él lo había conocido primero, que viajarían todos los días juntos de ida y regreso de la escuela, que lo cubriría con su ala protectora y...

—Votaré por quien me convenza más y mejor, Phichit —Yuuri zanjó el tema con una simple oración.

—Justo —declaró Seung y agregó—, puedes dejar de acosarlo ahora, Phichit.

Inflando las mejillas, el tailandés suspiró, asintió y luego rio.

—¡Intercambiemos música, Yuuri! —animó de lo más sonriente—, un paso perfecto para conocer a alguien es a través de sus gustos musicales.~

Bajando su oscura mirada hacia la pantalla de su teléfono con carcaza azul de caniches, Yuuri dudó.

—¿Te agrada la música clásica?

—¿Clásica? —Phichit ladeó la cabeza.

—Mozart, Bach —enumeró Seung, a su derecha.

—Sé cuál es la música clásica, _Seunie._

Erizándose por el apodo y ante la mirada curiosa de Yuuri, Seung perdió por unos segundos su perfecta expresión de póker.

—No he oído mucha —confesó con una pequeña risa Phichit—, ¿a ti te gusta la electrónica?

—Escucho de todo.

—Excelente —sonrió el tailandés—, enciende tu _Bluetooth_.


	38. 37

_La puerta_ se abrió frente a Yuuri y el pelinegro miró con el ceño fruncido hacia su padre.

—¿Qué sucede? —parpadeó Viktor.

—No traes pantalones.

Viktor maldijo en su fuero interno.

—Lo siento.

—Por favor, ve a ponerte unos.

El platinado suspiró.

—Sí, cerdito.

—Y deja de llamarme así.

—Eso nunca.

Yuuri rodó los ojos mientras Viktor cerraba la puerta.


	39. 38

_Makkachin_ estaba sobre la cama de Yuuri cuando el mismo llegó a su habitación para dejar su mochila. Ladrando y agitando la cola, esperó hasta que su amo se acercara para deshacer el ovillo que había formado con su cuerpo y dejar a vista y paciencia del pelinegro, nada más y nada menos que una cría de gato.

Jadeando, Yuuri llevó sus manos a sus mejillas e intercaló su mirada entre el caniche y el minino. No podía tener más de tres meses, era una cosita blanca salvo por sus patas, pecho, hocico y las puntas de sus orejas.

—¿La rescataste, Makka?

El can movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Oh, chico —Yuuri giró hacia la puerta de su habitación—, espero que la quieran.


	40. 39

_La cena_ consistió en pizza y café, leche para Yuuri porque los niños no podían llenarse con cafeína.

—Me fue bien en la escuela —comentó Yuuri con tono casual, tras tragar un pedazo de su rebanada número dos y la última—, conocí a un par de personas además de Phichit y Seung.

Viktor miró a su hijo con ojos de cachorro apaleado.

Mila le dio un sutil puntapié por debajo de la mesa a su esposo.

—Nos alegra oír eso, cariño —sonrió la pelirroja—, ¿cómo se llaman?

Yuuri parpadeó, siempre lo hacía cuando quería recordar información reciente; en caso fuesen datos antiguos, arrugaba la nariz.

—Leo, Guang y Kenjirou —recitó Yuuri tras breves instantes—, el primero es americano-mexicano, el segundo chino y el tercero japonés —Yuuri miró a su padre—, Kenjirou creyó que yo también era de Japón.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —sonrió Viktor—, ¿le hablaste en japonés?

—Sí —confesó Yuuri—, pero porque él lo hizo en un inicio y, en primer lugar, le aclaré que era ruso, en ruso —rio.

—Grandioso —alegó el platinado.

—Ahora somos amigos.

—Por supuesto.

—Y me invitó a su casa para hacer los deberes.

La sonrisa en el rostro del mayor de los Nikiforov se congeló.

—Mila —pronunció apenas.

—Yuuri —llamó la pelirroja—, ¿no te parece que es muy pronto?

Bajando los hombros, Yuuri asintió.

—Quizá más adelante...

—¿Sí? —Yuuri volteó a mirar a su padre y Viktor se mordió la lengua para no gruñir—, ¿podré ir a casa de Kenjirou, papá?

 _No_ escupió el interior del platinado.

—Tal vez —declaró en voz alta.

Yuuri sonrió.

Tenía una oportunidad.


	41. 40

_—¡Hay_ una gata en mi cama! —soltó Yuuri al terminar de comer, desde el inicio de las escaleras. Y se apresuró a subir al oír el estruendo que se armó en la cocina.

—¡Yuuri Nikiforov! —bramó Mila—, ¡vuelve aquí en este instante!

—¡No permitiré que la eches a la calle!

—¡Viktor, trae a tu hijo aquí!

Viktor suspiró.

¿Por qué siempre él?

Ah, cierto, no había nadie más.


	42. 41

_Viktor_ tocaba con insistencia.

—¡Yuuri! —llamó por tercera vez—, ¡abre, Yuuri!

—¡No! —chilló el aludido—, ¡te llevarás a la nueva amiga de Makka!, ¡No voy a dejar que eso pase!

—¡Tu madre está muy enfadada, jovencito!

—¡Pues lo lamento mucho! —Los únicos momentos en los que Yuuri llegaba al extremo de ponerse insolente siempre, _siempre_ , tenían que ver con alguna injusticia practicada a un animal, porque Yuuri sabía de lo crueles que podían ser los niños y, por lo tanto, los adultos también. Pero los animales eran seres mucho más básicos, que solo se guiaban por el instinto y, si lastimaban al ser humano, era porque el mismo era idiota. Así de sencillo—. ¡No voy a ceder!, ¡prepara una tienda de campaña allí afuera, papá, porque no me sacarás por las buenas!

—¡Mila! —exclamó Viktor—, ¡tu hijo aprendió bien de ti!

—¡Hoy duermes en el sofá, Viktor Nikiforov!

Oh, genial.


	43. 42

_Al final_ Yuuri sí abrió, moviéndose con cuidado y con un permanente ceño fruncido que a Viktor le recordaba tanto a Yakov que era perturbador.

—Si ella se va, me voy yo también.

Mila lo miró amenazante y Yuuri casi siseó, para diversión de su padre y ofensa de su madre. Incluso se había soltado el largo cabello oscuro, lo que le daba un aspecto inesperadamente amenazante. Como de niño salvaje.

—Yuuri Viktorovich...

Yuuri se erizó, tensándose en el acto, mas no cedió, manteniéndose frente a su cama, en donde Makkachin volvía a hacer de fuente de calor y escudo para la cría de felino.

—Nos iremos los tres —gruñó.

—¿Ah, sí? —enarcó una ceja Mila.

—Sí —respondió Yuuri—, llamaré a Beka, o a Lilia, a quien sea para que venga por mí, por Makkachin, por la gatita y nos lleve de regreso a Rusia. De vuelta a casa.

Mila ya no estaba enojada.

—Cariño...

—No estoy protegiendo a la cría de gato solo porque no quiero estar aquí —aseguró rápidamente Yuuri—, en verdad no quiero que se vaya.

—Lo sabemos —Viktor dio un paso hacia su hijo, quedándose quieto en cuanto el mismo se agazapó ligeramente—, Yuuri...

—Por favor, cuidemos de ella...

Viktor nunca dejaría de ser débil ante aquella mirada terrosa cristalizándose.

Mila no fue capaz de decir que no.

Y la gata se quedó.


	44. 43

_Kenjirou_ saludó a Yuuri de lo más entusiasta a la mañana siguiente, Phichit y Seung nuevamente desapareciendo tras poner un pie dentro de la institución (Phichit ya le había explicado a Yuuri que sería cosa de todos los días y que probablemente estaría ausente durante algunos periodos, pero que no dudara un solo segundo en mandarle un mensaje si tenia algún problema, él aparecería).

Yuuri saludó con cortesía a su nuevo amigo.

—Buenos días, Minami.

—Yuuri - kun —Kenjirou no se mostró afligido por el uso de su apellido en lugar de su nombre—, ¿está bien si te llamo así?

—Ayer lo hiciste —recordó Yuuri—, no me molesta, pero preferiría que no lo hicieras más —indicó—, pensarán cosas que no son.

Kenjirou asintió.

—Comprendo. Tus facciones no son de ayuda... En ese caso, no lo haré —sonrió—, Yuuri a secas.

—Gracias —asintió Yuuri—, ¿vamos a clase?

—¡Al segundo piso! —saltó Kenjirou, y tiró de Yuuri.

La clase de filosofía empezaría en cuál minuto, ¡con el profesor más divertido de todos! ¡Emil Nekola!


	45. 44

_Realmente_ era el profesor más divertido de todos. Y quizá el más carismático.

Emil le dio la bienvenida a Yuuri chocando palmas y luego repitieron el proceso con el lado contrario de las mismas, arrancando una risita del ruso.

A Yuuri jamás le había interesado la filosofía, pero con el profesor Emil vio la luz.

Aquella se volvió su asignatura favorita durante el resto del año.


	46. 45

_Leo y Guang_ los esperaban sentados una mesa más cerca de la puerta que el día anterior.

Yuuri miró alrededor antes de tomar asiento.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó al par de castaños.

—No vino —declaró Guang—, es mejor así.

—¿Quién? —preguntó curioso Kenjirou.

La respuesta llegó en aquel mismo segundo. Las puertas de la cafetería fueron empujadas con brusquedad y se abrieron juntas, cediendo y dando paso a un rubio con cara de pocas pulgas. No se detuvo a mirar alrededor buscando una mesa, avanzó a paso firme hasta el final del comedor y ahí tomó asiento, dejando sobre la mesa el pequeño morral que cargaba, no demoró en hacerse con una bandeja y volver a su puesto.

—Yuri Plisetsky —exhaló, pasmado, Yuuri.


	47. 46

_Era_ una mala idea. Era una _pésima_ idea, mas Yuuri sabía que detrás de una portada desagradable, a veces habían joyas.

Quizá lo más ideal no era comparar a un ser humano con un libro pero, acababa de hacerlo.

Inspirando hondo, Yuuri se alentó a sí mismo y, tomando su bandeja, se puso de pie.

—Espera, Yuuri —Kenjirou lo detuvo, lo tomó por los hombros, cerró un momento los ojos y luego lo dejó ir—, te pasé toda mi carga positiva —colocó un puño cerrado frente a su rostro—, ve por él.

Tragando saliva, Yuuri compuso a su vez su mejor expresión de decisión y asintió.

Leo y Guang vieron marchar con expresiones de abatimiento en el rostro a Yuuri.

—Era tan joven —se lamentó el mayor.

—Él lo logrará —les aseguró Kenjirou—, o lo complementará —parpadeó—, espero que sea lo primero.

La pareja de castaños no lo comprendió.


	48. 47

_Yuuri_ tomó asiento con desenvoltura, sin pararse a preguntar, como normalmente habría hecho.

—Hola —saludó, sonriendo levemente.

—Lárgate —gruñó el rubio como respuesta, sin tan siquiera mirarlo.

Todo el interior de Yuuri tembló. Estaba malditamente aterrado y agradeció que el mayor no lo mirara a los ojos, porque su máscara de serenidad estaba tardando en reunirse y acomodarse en su lugar.

—Soy Yuuri —insistió Yuuri una vez estuvo seguro de que nada de pánico se delataría en sus orbes, y no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando la mirada verdosa subió y encontró la propia, terrosa, con expresión asesina.

—Yo soy Yuri —Yuri observó brevemente a la persona frente a sí y bufó con desdén—, piérdete, chiquilla china. No necesito la caridad de nadie.

Yuuri sintió la ira entonces prender en la boca de su estómago y consumirlo todo, hasta el miedo.

—Soy hombre —ladró, su voz cambiando por entero al igual que su apacible expresión—, soy ruso —agregó y la gota que derramó el vaso fue oír el chasquido ajeno, burlón. Se puso de pie, sorprendiendo al rubio y se inclinó peligrosamente cerca del mismo _—, y tú eres el menos indicado para llamarme niña, con tu delicada apariencia, Plisetsky_ —completó en su idioma natal. Fue su turno de chasquear la lengua cuando los ojos verdes parpadearon para luego fruncirse. No pudo compararse a la barrida con la mirada que Yuuri le propinó luego se echarse hacia atrás, tomando una vez más su bandeja plástica—. _Mi nombre es Yuuri Nikiforov_ —espetó—, _y quería ser tu amigo._

Yuri Plisetsky abrió la boca para responder, pero Yuuri ya se había dado la vuelta y se alejaba, su larga cola de caballo ondeando a su espalda.

El silencio era sepulcral.

¿Acababan de intimidar al sinónimo de condena?


	49. 48

_La risita_ de Kenjirou fue lo primero que Yuuri oyó al volver con su pequeño grupo, y frunció el ceño hacia el japonés.

—Lo siento —sonrió Minami—, es que... ¡es que no tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer!

—Por supuesto que sé lo que hice —aseguró Yuuri—, o más bien lo que _no_ hice —resopló—, no me dejé amedrentar, tal y como mamá dice que nunca debo hacer. Nadie me llama niña y luego me acusa sin fundamentos.

 _Nadie me acusa de moverme por lástima o caridad. Nadie._

—Yuuri —Leo lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, del mismo modo en que lo hacía Guang—, acabas de cavar tu propia tumba.

–¿Huh? —parpadeó Yuuri.

—No eres la primera persona que reta a Plisetsky por el dominio de la escuela...

—¡Yo no lo reté por el dominio de nada! —se escandalizó Yuuri—, ¿por qué habría de hacer eso?

 _¡Ni siquiera quiero estar aquí!_

—¿No lo hiciste? —preguntó Guang, confundido—, ¿toda esa palabrería en ruso no era algo como "¡yo soy Yuuri Nikiforov y debes postrarte ante mí porque soy más joven y tengo mejor cabello que tú, Plisetsky!"?

—¡Nada parecido! —se horrorizó Yuuri—, ¿te parece que tengo mejor cabel... ¡Eso no importa! —miró alarmado a su amigo—, ¿Minami?

—Bueno, tú impusiste el reto.

—¡No lo hice!

—Así que —Kenjirou prosiguió como si Yuuri no hubiera abierto la boca—, lo correcto sería que él eligiera el lugar y tú las armas.

Yuuri chilló.

¿¡A qué escuela de locos lo habían metido!?


	50. 49

_Yuuri_ intentó hablar con Plisetsky al final de clases, porque no compartían ninguna, pero todo lo que consiguió de su rastro fue un papel mal arrancado y con irregular letra en cirílico con una dirección y una fecha escritos metida en su casillero.

Yuuri palideció.

 **Lleva tu triste trasero a la siguiente dirección este viernes. Tienes hasta el jueves para decidir con qué te aplastaré, niña.**

Genial.

Estupendo.

¡Grandioso!

¡Perfecto!

No llevaba ni tres días en aquella nueva escuela y ya tenía un enemigo de muerte.

¿Qué podía ser peor?


	51. 50

_Al volver_ a casa, Viktor se disculpó con Yuuri y le dijo que Mila se había llevado al gatito, erizándose y moviendo las manos de forma graciosa cuando su hijo rompió en llanto.

—¡Era una broma, cerdito!, ¡la gatita está en tu habitación!

—¡Tonto! —chilló entonces Yuuri, lanzándose a golpear a su padre, algo tan inusual como indoloro para el mayor, pero preocupante en extremo—, ¡tonto, tonto, tonto!, ¡papá tonto!

—¿Yuuri? —Viktor lo rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo protector. Mila sí había salido, pero sola y a comprar lo necesario para la nueva mascota—, ¿qué sucedió, cerdito?

—¡Sucedió que seré un cerdo a la parrilla este viernes! —gimió Yuuri—, ¡y todo lo que hice fue no dejarme intimidar, como tú y mamá siempre me dicen que haga!

—¿Cómo? —la mirada de Viktor se afiló—. ¿quién te...?

—No —Yuuri sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz y recargó su frente del pecho de su padre—, no voy a decirte —suspiró—, voy a ir y pelearé, al menos tengo buena resistencia.

—Pero, ¿acaso estás loco?

—Pap– Viktor lo cortó.

—Hablaremos de esto en cuanto tu madre regrese, ¿está bien? —Viktor pasó una mano por sus cabellos, echándolos hacia atrás—, ahora vamos a tomar un baño frío antes de que alguno explote —levantó a su hijo en brazos—, yo, probablemente.

Pataleando apenas, Yuuri pidió pasar por su habitación primero.


	52. 51

_Mila_ , como siempre, tenía la solución perfecta.

—Tu papá y yo iremos contigo. Él llevará las palomitas para que ustedes me vean dejando sin dientes a un mocoso malcriado.

—¡Mamá!

—O —infló las mejillas la pelirroja—, puedes vencerlo en un duelo de baile.

A Yuuri jamás se le habría ocurrido algo así.

Su madre era una genio.

Sintiéndose a salvo, Yuuri alimentó a la gatita después de cenar, con un biberón.

Y se preguntó si a Yuri Plisetsky le gustarían los animales.


	53. 52

_La confirmación_ del duelo corrió como la pólvora en los pasillos y pronto Yuuri se encontró siendo evadido peor que la peste.

Como lo había esperado el primer día, se vio aislado durante todas y cada una de las clases, sin contar arte, que llevaba con Guang. El chino le preguntó si estaba seguro de lo que hacía y Yuuri le sonrió tras asentir con la cabeza.

—En cuanto gane, todos se darán cuenta de que no soy alguien de temer.

Guang le dio la razón, aunque no estaba convenido. Yuuri le agradaba, el resto de sus compañeros se daría cuenta de que era una buena persona. Esperaba.

En el auto de Celestino, Phichit le recomendó un sin fin de buenas canciones con las que podría patear el trasero de Plisetsky.

—Taylor Swift —dijo de pronto Seung.

Yuuri y Phichit lo miraron con las cejas enarcadas.

Taylor Swift sería.


	54. 53

_Yuri Plisetsky_ no leyó la nota que el estúpido niño del cabello largo que parecía todo menos ruso y para colmo con el cual compartía nombre le había dejado hasta llegar a casa. Después de saludar a su abuelito con un beso en la mejilla, preguntar si acaso su madre estaba en casa y solo decepcionarse un poco al obtener una respuesta negativa, ir a su habitación a dejar su mochila–tenía que ajustar el parche, o en cualquier momento volvería a salirse– y luego de tomar un corto baño para no gastar ni luz ni agua en exceso, vertió todo el contenido de su mochila sobre su cama, su mirada jade inmediatamente clavándose en el papel con la caligrafía demasiado femenina que sin duda pertenecía a Nikiforov y tomándolo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Abriendo mucho los ojos, repasó el escrito una, dos y diez veces.

—¿¡Hah!?

¿¡Un duelo de baile!?, ¿¡qué "arma" estúpida era esa!?

Apretando la mandíbula, Yuri bufó.

¡Nikiforov iba a caer!

Dejó la nota sobre su escritorio y salió para el trabajo, su abuelo acomodándole como era debido el cuello de la camisa, como hacía siempre.


	55. 54

_Los ojos azules_ pertenecientes a Viktor seguían cada movimiento de su hijo, quien se encontraba practicando en el patio trasero, sin zapatos, con el cabello suelto y sin música en lo absoluto.

Viktor no pudo adivinar qué pieza se hallaba interpretando el menor hasta que, de un momento al otro, Yuuri se detuvo en seco y cambió por entero de estilo. De moverse con la delicadeza de una pluma danzando con el viento, pasó a convertirse en un torbellino giratorio demasiado potente, todo sin perder la precisión y concentración.

Yuuri les había prohibido a sus padres asistir al duelo, así que Viktor solo contaría con los vídeos que Phichit le aseguró filmaría, de principio a fin.

Yuuri al menos lo dejaba verlo practicar, y Viktor lo agradecía.

No había mejor forma de olvidarse por unas horas del pesado trabajo que contemplar a la mayor fuente de adoración con la que contaba.

Yuuri se detuvo, el sudor corriendo por su frente y cuello, jadeante.

—¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó al fin el menor.

Viktor sonrió, sus labios adaptando la forma de corazón que tanto le gustaba a su hijo.

— _Amazing._

Yuuri sonrió.


	56. 55

_Yuri Plisetsky_ gruñó en su fuero interno y se obligó a mantener una sonrisa apacible hacia la mujer frente a sí.

—No, señorita, ya le dije que no es posible.

—¡Pero si vivo solo a tres cuadras de aquí!

Yuri apretó la mandíbula y su mirada se oscureció durante una fracción de segundo.

—No ofrecemos servicio a domicilio, lo lamento mucho.

–¡Pues más vale que lo hagas, chico! —las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos claros de la mujer—, porque si mi _Pato Tarántula Elefante_ se muere, ¡traeré su cadaver frente a esta veterinaria, ¿me oíste?! —sin más, salió airada.

— _Pato Tarántula Elefante_ —repitió Yuri formando una mueca de asco—, algunas personas no deberían tener mascotas si les van a poner nombres tan ridículos.

Ni hijos.

El jefe de Yuri llegó minutos más tarde.

—Traje donas —informó el veterinario, entregándole una a su asistente.

—Gracias —Yuri le dio un mordisco a la doña bañada de vainilla y rellena de manjar sabor a fresa.

—De nada —asintió el hombre—, ¿qué tal va la escuela?

Yuri suspiró.

—Igual —encogió los hombros—, le patearé el trasero a otro idiota que cree que puede pasar sobre mí, y tu hermana ya no me enseña español.

—Ya veo.

—Pero sigue preguntando por ti.

Michelle Crispino sonrió.

—Gracias por la información.

Yuri le dio otro mordisco a su dona, y asintió.


	57. 56

_Un leve maullido_ desconcentró a Yuuri, quien volteó en dirección de la cría de gato que acababa de despertarse. Estaba pegada a Makkachin, el caniche todavía durmiente; ese par había tomado la cama de Yuuri como propia siempre que el pelinegro no estuviera durmiendo. La gatita movía la cabeza, y soltaba más maullidos leves, pidiendo comida.

Yuuri le dio un vistazo a su tarea de cálculo y decidió que ya había avanzado lo suficiente. Tenía más de la mitad y la tarea era para el lunes siguiente. Se puso de pie, bajó con rapidez a la cocina y se hizo con el biberón y la leche.

Para ser una gatita tan pequeña, en verdad tenía buen apetito.


	58. 57

_Yuuri_ parpadeó, encontrándose frente a la oficina del director el jueves antes de clases. Kenjirou lo había saludado al llegar y le informó que lo iban a mandar llamar eventualmente, por ello era mejor si iba por cuenta propia, así no perdían tiempo de clases compartido.

Dudoso, Yuuri estiró el brazo derecho y tocó.

—¿Quién es? —se oyó la gruesa voz del director del otro lado de la puerta.

—Yuuri Nikiforov, señor.

—Adelante.

Lo siguiente fue un discurso acerca de la importancia de la no-violencia, de los valores que debían haberle inculcado en casa, de lo sagrado de la vida sin complicaciones por peleas sin sentido.

—Es un duelo de baile, señor.

El hombre parpadeó.

—Oh.

Luego le deseó el mayor de los éxitos y lo dejó marchar.

Mientras Yuuri iba a encontrarse con Kenjirou frente a la puerta del salón B-14, el director llamó a Viktor para hacerle saber que había cumplido.

—Grandioso —sonrió el platinado—, en un momento haré la transferencia.


	59. 58

_El viernes_ llegó en un parpadeo, las clases terminaron en un chasquido de dedos y Yuuri se encontró caminando en medio de Phichit y Seung a la dirección indicada en la nota de Yuri Plisestsky, por la tarde.

—Lo malo es que eligió un sitio alejado de nuestras casas —suspiró Phichit.

—Lo bueno es que tendrás nuevo material para tus ediciones –completó Seung.

—¿Ediciones? —cuestionó Yuuri, todo vestido de negro, mochila a la espalda y el llavero de cerdito balanceándose como siempre—, ¿cuáles ediciones?

—Oh, no te lo comenté —Phichit rio—, tengo un canal de YouTube —e hizo el símbolo de amor y paz.

Yuuri enarcó las cejas.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

Llegaron entonces frente al local y Seung abrió la puerta, ingresando el primero para corroborar que no hubiera peligro antes de dar el visto bueno y dejar pasar a Phichit y a Yuuri, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los ojos oscuros de Yuuri se abrieron en todo su esplendor, brillando ante la maravilla frente a la cual se encontró.

Aquella era una muy bien lograda pista de baile.

Ni siquiera la excesiva cantidad de miradas puestas sobre él fueron capaces de menguar el sentimiento de asombro puro y maravilloso.

No fue hasta que encontró la mirada de Plisestsky, quien se encontraba del otro lado de la estancia, que Yuuri regresó a su yo centrado, serio y frío que Lilia le había inculcado ser siempre ante nuevos retos.

No iba a dejarse vencer.


	60. 59

_Yuri Plisetsky_ lo había arreglado todo el día previo. Aquel que normalmente servía de espacio para un gimnasio, podía ser fácilmente adaptado para cualquier pelea "clandestina" que se deseaba llevar acabo. Pese a que, como era de esperarse, los encargados lo miraron con estupefacción cuando les contó qué tipo de lucha libraría, cerraron la boca al ver los billetes verdes y pusieron manos a la obra.

Había quedado mejor de lo esperado. Los altos parlantes descansaban a los cuatro extremos de la pista, ayudando a delimitar incluso mejor el campo de batalla y los asientos estaban llenos casi en su totalidad. Yuri sabía que las apuestas estaban uno sobre diez a su favor y, en cuanto terminara con el que se decía ser su compatriota, tendría suficiente dinero como para no preocuparse por las clases de cuatro lunes enteros.

Sería contundente desde la primera canción.

Con ganar tres de cinco le bastaba, pero no le cedería ni una sola oportunidad a ese Yuuri pelinegro.

Ni hablar.

Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, dejando a vista y paciencia su polo estampado con animal print y los pantalones deportivos. Necesitaba poder moverse con facilidad y con aquella ropa no tendría problemas.

Vio a su oponente dejarle la mochila a Phichit Chulanont, que le dijo algo y esperó a que Yuuri se quitara del mismo modo la casaca negra que llevaba, revelando un sencillo polo blanco en su totalidad, que entregó al tailandés, y el mismo se alejó hacia las bancas acompañado de Seung Gil Lee.

Sin despegar su mirada de la su tocayo, los dos avanzaron hasta encontrarse frente a frente.

—Que sea una pelea justa —dijo el chico que normalmente hacia de árbitro y miró al trío de jueces, sentados a unos metros, con una perfecta vista del par de jóvenes.

Yuuri extendió una mano hacia Yuri, que el rubio ignoró deliberadamente. No denotando hastío alguno, Yuuri bajó la mano y tomaron distancias.

Habían escogido una canción cada uno y las otras tres corrieron por cuenta de los jurados.

Y fueron tres canciones en inglés y dos en español como consecuencia de aquello.


	61. 60

_Un empate_ de momento.

Agitados, rubio y pelinegro se esforzaban por no hacer obvia su estupefacción hacia el otro.

Cuando Yuri se llevó la victoria tras la primera canción, sonrió con suficiencia y lo vio todo en la bolsa, gruñendo sin poder creer que Yuuri lo derrotase tras la segunda pieza.

Yuuri se había perdido demasiados segundos admirando el inicio de la danza de Yuri durante la primera canción, pero ya no podía poner aquella excusa tras la tercera por haber perdido y se redimió con la cuarta.

Y, ahora, la quinta sería la decisiva, cuando ninguno lo había planeado de aquel modo.


	62. 61

_Sí_ que fue Taylor Swift al final, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

La canción elegida por Yuuri había sido la segunda en sonar, la de Yuri, la tercera, y la quinta que daba inicio en aquel preciso momento era de la misma artista que Yuuri había optado por escoger, siendo a la vez una de las canciones que Yuri jamás admitiría estar escuchando sin parar desde que se estrenara.

Así que podía decirse que aquella ultima canción los incentivó en medidas iguales.

El desenlace se dio al son de _Look what you made me do._

Los espectadores aplaudieron, silbaron y vitorearon, apellidos en lugar de nombres porque sería contraproducente, pero ninguno de los rusos podía oírlos, demasiado centrados en el otro, demasiado asombrados y exhaustos.

Demasiado conectados.

* * *

 _Mwahahahaahhaha. (?)_  
 _Dios, cómo me he reído imaginando esto mientras escribía. XD_  
 _Lo sé, arruiné la seriedad. :D_

 _¿Quién creen que gane?_

 _¿Yuuri_

 _o_

 _Yuri?_

 _Gracias por leer.~_


	63. 62

_Seung_ se acercó a Yuuri, la mochila del mismo en una mano y la casaca en la otra, una vez todo hubo terminado y la estancia quedó prácticamente vacía.

—Phichit estará aquí en unos minutos. Tuvo que ir al baño.

—Vale —asintió divertido Yuuri.

—Yo no te dije que ahí es a donde tuvo que ir.

—No lo hiciste —asintió Yuuri, poniéndose la casaca.

—Oye, _niña_ —el par de pelinegros giró hacia la voz, Yuri Plisetsky se acercaba—, quiero hablar contigo. A solas.

Jade y tierra se mantuvieron fijos uno sobre otro durante tensos segundos.

—Bien —asintió Yuuri.

—Sígueme —comandó Yuri, dando media vuelta y alejándose.

—Quince minutos —Yuuri le pidió a Seung que esperara ese tiempo, y cinco más si no había regresado para entonces.

—Grita si necesitas ayuda.

—No creo que sea necesario.

—Nunca está de más ser precavido.

Asintiendo, Yuuri le dio la razón al mayor y se apresuró tras de Plisetsky.


	64. 63

Salieron a la parte trasera de la edificación y Yuri no perdió tiempo.

 _—A partir de ahora te sentarás conmigo durante los almuerzos._

Yuuri, parpadeando, se tomó dos segundos para procesar la información.

—¿Uh?

 _—Ya me oíste, Nikiforov_ —gruñó Yuri—, _desde mañana y por el resto del año te sentarás conmigo durante el receso para comer._

Yuuri abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces.

— _Tú... ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? —_ sonrió, sus ojos brillando.

Yuri se erizó, enrojeciendo.

 _—¡Todo lo que he dicho es que comerás conmigo!_

 _—¿Eso no es algo que hacen los amigos?_

 _—¡¿Lo harás o no?!_

Ilusionado, Yuuri asintió.

 _—¡Lo haré!_

Yuri sintió los labios temblorosos y los apretó juntos.

— _Bien._

Yuuri sonrió ampliamente.

— _Bien._

* * *

 _Sean sinceros. ¿Quién se lo esperaba~?_

 _Gracias por leer.~_


	65. 64

— _Oh_ —Yuri se detuvo ante aquel sonido proveniente del menor—, _casi lo olvido._

Yuuri metió mano al bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones y extrajo un grueso fajo de billetes.

— _Un chico se acercó a entregarme esto disimuladamente cuando anunciaron mi victoria_ —se acercó al rubio, le tomó la muñeca derecha y colocó el dinero en la mano ajena—, _me parece que hubo un error._

Enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, Yuri abrió la boca, listo para protestar.

 _—No es lástima, no es caridad y yo odio todo tipo de actividades con apuestas de por medio —_ avisó—, _solo pensé que, alguien más podría darle mejor uso a todo este dinero_ — cerró los dedos del mayor alrededor del fajo y se alejó dos pasos, girando para volver a ingresar a la edificación—, _gracias._

Yuri se quedó de pie largo rato, solo, después de que Yuuri desapareció tras la puerta negra.

Su mirada verdosa bajó a su mano derecha, todavía echa puño alrededor del dinero. Y la apretó.

— _Gracias a ti_ —susurró—, _Yuuri._

El resto de los lunes de aquel mes y el primero del siguiente, se vio a Yuri Plisetsky junto a Yuuri Nikiforov, gruñendo e insultándolo, pero sonriendo, sonriendo más de lo que jamás se le había visto sonreír en los dos años que llevaba estudiando en aquella escuela.

Era de esperarse cuando dos mitades de demonio se encontraban.

* * *

 _Por si no queda claro, hablan todo en ruso._


	66. 65

_Viktor_ alzó en brazos a su hijo y Mila aplaudió efusiva cuando Yuuri llegó a casa, acompañado de Phichit y de Seung, quienes se despidieron rápidamente y volvieron a felicitar al pelinegro de menor edad antes de marcharse.

—¡No podía ser de otro modo! —alegó Viktor, todavía con su pequeño en alto—, ¡todos los Nikiforov somos ganadores, y Yuuri tiene alma de guerrero!

Riendo, el aludido se sonrojó, Mila con su celular en mano y grabando aquel bello espectáculo.

—Él también lo hizo muy bien —aseguró Yuuri, y a Viktor no le gustó un ápice el brillo que apareció en los ojos de su pequeño al hablar—, nos sentaremos juntos en el almuerzo a partir de ahora —rio—, no compartimos ninguna clase, así que...

—¿Te sentarás _solo_ con él? —lo interrumpió el mayor.

—Viktor —amonestó Mila.

Yuuri pensó un momento.

—No creo —dijo no muy convencido—, me he estado sentando con Leo, Guang y Kenjirou —Viktor arrugó el ceño ante el último nombre—, pero... por otro lado, es verdad que a Leo y a Guang no les agrada Yuri...

—¿Yuri?

Yuuri hizo una mueca.

Atrapado.

—Yuri Plisetsky —suspiró—, ese es el nombre del chico contra el que bailé.

 _Plisetsky_ algo hizo clic dentro de la cabeza de Mila. _Ese apellido me suena..._

—¿Cómo es el vándalo, Yuuri? —preguntó severo Viktor.

—Papá —frunció Yuuri el entrecejo—, no es ningún vándalo —la mala reputación que se cargaba no incluía el destruir inmobiliario escolar, hasta donde Yuuri sabía—. Y es rubio, sus ojos son verdes, es bonito y muy delgado.

 _Bonito_ taladró en la mente de Viktor, _bonito, bonito, bonito..._

 _—_ ¡Ah! —jadeó Mila, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron su esposo e hijo, al mismo tiempo.

Mila titubeó.

—Olvidé comprar café.

—¡Mila! —Viktor chilló, bajando a Yuuri por fin—, ¡tu hijo nos acaba de contar cómo es el mocoso al que venció, ¿y nos sales con eso?!

—No le hables así a mamá —siseó Yuuri, tensándose—, y solo le gané gracias a mi resistencia.

—No minimices tu victoria, Yuuri —Viktor lo miró con severidad—, no lo hagas.

Yuuri lo miró largo y tendido directo a los ojos.

Viktor se relajó.

—Pídele perdón a mamá.

Suspirando, el mayor de los Nikiforov se disculpó con su esposa y la misma aceptó sin hacerse problemas.

 _Así que es aquí donde fueron a parar._

El teléfono de Mila continuaba corriendo en la opción video largos segundos más tarde, sin captar nada importante ya.


	67. 66

_Un baño_ de agua caliente que duró aproximadamente hora y media después, Yuuri se encontró cenando junto a sus padres.

—No olvidaste comprar café, Mila —Viktor levantó la lata y la sacudió—, todavía nos queda bastante.

—Es un alivio —sonrió la pelirroja—, equivocarse al pensar que se olvidaron cosas siempre es agradable —rio.

Viktor sonrió y miró hacia su hijo, la expresión de felicidad esfumándose y su mirada oscureciéndose al ver la perteneciente al menor perdida en algún recuerdo.

 _Es rubio, sus ojos son verdes, es bonito y muy delgado._ La descripción que Yuuri había dado se repitió dentro de su cabeza.

 _Bonito_ repitió, _bonito, ¡bonito!_

 _Yo soy más bonito que cualquier mocoso busca-problemas._

—Yuuri —llamó, y tuvo que repetir la acción tres veces para que el aludido reaccionara y lo mirara con fijeza, tratando en vano de ocultar su vergüenza—, si para el final de mes, ese... Plisetky aún te agrada —se tragó el nudo de indignación posicionado en su garganta—, y sus padres lo permiten, entonces... podrías invitarlo a casa.

Yuuri abrió mucho la boca, miró a su madre, que también veía asombrada hacia su esposo y preguntó:

—¿De... De verdad?

—De verdad —corroboró Viktor—, podrías invitar a todos tus amigos, de hecho.

 _Amigos_ repitió Yuuri, _amigos..._

—Viktor —Mila entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó un pedazo de pan a la cara a su cónyuge, que el platinado ni siquiera vio venir. Nikiforov parpadeó repetidas veces—, uh, sí, sí eres tú.

—¿En serio puedo invitarlos a venir? —ignorando lo recién ocurrido, Yuuri no salía de su estupefacción—, ¿como, para un compartir o algo así?, ¿aquí?

—Sí, cerdito —Viktor suspiró—, pero si vuelves a preguntar, entonces lo reconsideraré.

—¡No! —Yuuri se puso de pie, los ojos demasiado abiertos, demasiado brillantes mas no haciendo justicia a la inmensa felicidad revoloteando en el interior de su pecho—, ¡lo haré!, ¡gracias, papá!

Aquel era el primer paso hacia la libertad.

O hacia quedarse sin amigos.

Amigos...

Yuuri no pudo contener su risa por más tiempo.

—¡Muchas, muchas gracias!


	68. 67

_Otabek_ contestó su teléfono tras el tercer timbre.

—Si eres quien creo que eres, voy a colgar.

—Umh... ¿Moo?

—Mila —Otabek enarcó las cejas y suspiró. Bien—, lo siento. Ignora eso de antes. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sí, siempre suceden cosas. ¿Ha vuelto a insistir?

Otabek rascó la parte trasera de su nuca, resoplando.

—Empezó ayer... De nuevo.

—Aún considero que tienen química.

—Mila...

—Yo solo digo —Altin pudo imaginar claramente la sonrisa ladina de la pelirroja—, pero no insistiré. Ahora, a lo que he llamado.

—Te escucho —indicó Otabek.

—¿Recuerdas a la familia Plisetky?

Otabek frunció el ceño, buscando el nombre en la base de datos llamada memoria.

—Sí —abrió un poco los ojos—, los dueños de una de las siete empresas que se fueron a la quiebra en cadena, casi una década atrás.

—Una de las tres que iba a asociarse con nosotros —suspiró Mila—, están aquí.

Otabek silbó por lo bajo.

—¿Yuura ya conoció a Yuri Plisetsky?

—No solo lo conoció —Mila rio suavemente—, lo retó a un duelo de baile. Mi hijo ganó, por supuesto.

—Lo esperado —declaró Otabek, curioso ante el motivo de aquello—, aunque Plisestsky también se movía bien, que recuerde.

—¿Crees que debería visitar al señor Plisestsky? —Mila sonó dudosa—, aún no le he comentado nada a Viktor, está deprimido porque a mi niño le gusta el menor de los Plisestsky.

—¿Es así? —sonrió burlón el moreno.

—Le parece bonito —aclaró Mila—, creo que para Viktor fue como oír un "me quiero casar con él mañana mismo" o algo semejante. Ya sabes cómo se pone de sensible respecto al asunto "abandonando el nido."

—Salió a por unos tragos, ¿verdad?

—No —sonrió Mila—, lo mandé a por helado.

—Muy lista —rio por lo bajo Altin.

—Estrategias del oficio —rio a su vez Nikiforova.


	69. 68

_Después_ de guardar el helado, intacto, en el congelador, Viktor subió a la habitación de su hijo, para desearle las buenas noches con un beso en la frente como hacía siempre.

Eran un cuarto para las diez y Yuuri acostumbraba dormir alrededor de aquella hora.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Viktor al oír risas, la puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que se asomó sin hacer el menor ruido, encontrándose con la imagen de su pequeño acostado en la cama, frente al iPad perteneciente a Mila en donde la clara imagen del ex-niñero de Yuuri se encontraba; la pelirroja estaba sentada a la derecha del pelinegro, un poco más atrás en la cama, cepillando un lado del espeso y oscuro cabello ajeno mientras Yuuri le contaba con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido unas pocas horas atrás al hombre del otro lado de la pantalla.

—¡Yuri es un gran bailarín, Beka! —aseguró el menor, Mila interviniendo para decir que nunca mejor que su bebé y Viktor presionó juntos los labios cuando Yuuri no replicó diciendo que él ya no era un bebé. ¿Por qué solo se enfadaba cuando él lo llamaba así? Yuuri era injusto.

—¡Ya quiero que papá lo conozca! —dijo entonces Yuuri y Viktor apretó las manos, convertidas en puños—, aún se me hace un sueño que dejara abierta la posibilidad de que ellos vengan aquí... —suspiró—. quién diría —rio—, ¡que haría mi primer amigo ruso fuera de Rusia!

Mila dejó de pasar el peine por el cabello de su hijo, a Otabek se le borró la pequeña sonrisa y a Viktor se le estrujó el corazón en el interior de la caja torácica.

 _A parte del ballet, Yuuri nunca ha sido bueno_ _expresándose con personas ajenas a su círculo de toda la vida_ _..._

Pero estaban en esa nueva ciudad, en ese nuevo país y Yuuri ya le había dado seis nombres distintos, contando a Phichit y a Seung, de personas, de jóvenes de su edad o cercana, que le habían hablado, a los que empezaba a conocer y acercarse, cuando no tenían ni una semana de haberse mudado.

Viktor lo decidió entonces.

Era hora de dejar volar a su bebé. De hacerlo de verdad.

Por mucho que le desgarrase el alma.


	70. 69

_Viktor_ ingresó a la habitación y fingió, como el mejor, sorpresa al no encontrar solo a su hijo.

Sonriendo, se reservó comentar sobre el pote del helado y tomó asiento del otro lado de la cama de donde Mila se encontraba, tomando un largo mechón azabache y jugando con él a la par en que saludaba a Altin.

—¿Qué tal todo por allá, Otabek? —cuestionó, inclinándose innecesariamente cerca del rostro de Yuuri y rozando su mejilla con la ajena mientras su hijo rodaba los ojos y lo empujaba a un lado con ayuda de su hombro.

—Tranquilo —informó el kazajo—, no ha habido mayor movimiento en la banca y es temporada baja en cuanto a edificaciones —les mostró la pantalla de su teléfono, pues usaba su laptop para la videollamada, en donde padre, hijo y madre, que también se acercó a fisgonear, pudieron ver la agenda digital hermosamente vacía casi en su totalidad—, el tiempo de las pseudo-vacaciones del año —concluyó.

—Entonces —Yuuri miró fugazmente a uno y otro de sus progenitores—, ¿tal vez... podrías visitarnos unos días?

Viktor y Mila ya sabían que Yuuri no dejaría de expresar con sutiles–y no tan sutiles– maneras su deseo de volver a Rusia, mas debían mantenerse firmes, sabían que más temprano que tarde –o tarde que temprano– su hijo se detendría.

—No puedo prometer nada —fue sincero Otabek—, mas haré lo que pueda.

—Okey —Yuuri asintió, sonriendo —, gracias, Beka.

—No es nada, Yuura.

La videollamada finalizó poco después de eso.


	71. 70

Las buenas noches fueron dadas y los besitos por igual, en la frente sobre una y otra de las sienes del menor.

Makkachin y la gatita compartían una amplia cama para perro color beige a un extremo de la habitación y Yuuri pidió a sus padres que también se despidieran del par de animales, a lo que platinado y pelirroja sonrieron y aceptaron. Siempre era así.

Lo dejaron solo y se fueron a dormir.

Eran las diez con veinticinco.

Cinco horas más tarde, minutos más, minutos menos, Viktor se escabulló de nueva cuenta en la habitación de su pequeño, entrelazó delicadamente su mano derecha con la izquierda propia, besó en medio de la frentesita ajena tras acomodar a un lado las hebras azabache y susurró junto a la oreja ajena, rozando sin querer sus labios con la misma.

—Te amo, cariño.

Porque lo hacía.

Y simplemente deseó dejarlo salir.

A las tres y pico de la madrugada.

Aquel sábado, solo por ser el primero, también tendrían clases. Como si fuera un lunes más.

* * *

 _Siéntese libre de depositar su teoría loca o conspiratoria (?) en los reviews._

 _Siempre quise escribir eso. :"D_  
 _Ya, perdón. XD_

Gracias por leer.~


	72. 71

_Yuuri_ no pudo explicarse porqué permaneció mirando con insistencia directo a su padre a la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno. Del mismo modo, Viktor parpadeó repetidas veces y, ladeando la cabeza, le preguntó si deseaba decirle algo o solo le alegraba verlo vivo, con tono burlón.

Yuuri no se rio, aunque siempre lo hacía, y Mila frunció el ceño hacia su esposo cuando el pequeño pelinegro giró a mirarla y sus orbes se cristalizaron.

—Viktor, ¿en serio tienes que hacer bromas sobre ese tema en la mañana? O, mejor dicho, ¿tienes que hacer bromas al respecto en lo absoluto?

El platinado balbuceó una disculpa y suspiró, extendiendo los brazos hacia su pequeño para que buscara refugio.

Yuuri corrió a sus brazos y se aferró, tembloroso, a los pectorales de su padre. Porque Viktor no traía nada puesto de la cintura para arriba y, por primera vez en casi catorce años, Yuuri no hizo comentario de descontento alguno al respecto.

Aquella debió ser la primera –y de hecho lo fue– señal de que algo importante pasaría aquel mismo día. Viktor le aconsejó a su retoño el no asistir a la escuela y pasarla en familia, mas el sentido de responsabilidad del menor fue más fuerte y negó, sin importar cuánto deseara lo sugerido.

Por lo tanto, acabó su desayuno a la carrera, se despidió con besito de sus progenitores, de su perro y de la gatita bebé y salió en cuanto el claxon del auto que hacía las veces de movilidad sonó al llegar para recogerlo.

—¡Nos vemos más tarde, mamá, papá!, ¡los amo!

—¡Te amamos! —correspondieron en coro los adultos.

Yuuri cerró la puerta al salir, sin hacer ruido.

El llavero de cerdito colgaba de su mochila favorita, y el collar dorado de su cuello.

Saludó a todos al subir y tomar su lugar, Phichit indicando la joyería colgando del cuello del recién llegado y Yuuri sonriendo con suavidad al tocar el dije con forma de corazón.

—Fue un regalo de madam Lilia.

—¿Madam Lilia?

—Mi instructora de ballet — _mi tercera abuela_ pensó, lleno de cariño,mas habría sido demasiado vergonzoso declarar aquello último en voz alta.

—¡Oh! —Phichit aplaudió, emocionado—, ¡haznos una demostración de tus habilidades un día de estos!, ¿por favor?

Yuuri se sonrojó levemente.

—Ahora que lo mencionas... ¿quizá les gustaría ir a mi casa, como a final de mes?

—¿Una reunión? —cuestionó Seung.

—¿Una pijamada? —brilló Phichit.

—Umh, más como una reunión.

—Ow —se desinfló un poco el tailandés—, ¡bueno, igual me encantaría! —asintió.

Yuuri miró a Seung.

—Consultaré —informó y Yuuri sintió que acababa de ser aceptado, sonriendo en respuesta y asintiendo de paso.

—Gracias.

Llegaron a la escuela minutos más tarde.


	73. 72

_Casi_ sacaba chispas por los ojos.

Yuri Plisetsky odiaba tener que asistir a la escuela los sábados.

Era su único jodido día libre de trabajo y, cada que iniciaba un _puto_ nuevo periodo curricular debía pasar el primero entre salones de clase, murmuros aterrados y miradas evasivas.

Pero aquel sábado, por primera vez, tenía a alguien esperando por él cuando se adentró en la cafetería.

El shock fue inmediato, ver a otra persona, a un pequeño pelinegro con el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja y lentes feos de montura azul, sentado con su bandeja de plástico llena de comida intacta, en donde Yuri llevaba años comiendo por su cuenta, lo desestabilizó por largos segundos. Volvió a fruncir el ceño entonces, fiel a su reputación y fue a por su propia bandeja, lanzando gruñidos y bufidos, avanzando después hacia el otro Yuuri y quedándose de pie frente a él.

— _Hola_ —le sonrió Yuuri, sus ojos brillando—, _no me moveré, siéntate ya._

Chasqueando la lengua, divertido, Yuri hizo lo indicado.

— _Hola, niña._

Yuuri rodó los ojos.

— _En realidad no me molesta que me llames así, ¿sabes?_

 _—¿No? —_ enarcó una ceja—, _entonces tendré que buscarte otro apodo... cuatro ojos._

Yuuri rio.

— _Te llamaré Señor originalidad —_ declaró el menor.

—Llámame Yuri.

—Yura.

—Yuri.

—Yura.

—Yuri —bufó Plisetsky.

— _Yuratchka_ —rio Nikiforov.

Yuri tembló.

Bajó la mirada a su bandeja y picoteó su comida.

— _Así es como me llama mi abuelo_ —murmuró.

— _Oh_ —se asombró de que Yuuri lo escuchase—, _unh, lo siento..._

 _—¡No está muerto! —_ exclamó, alarmado _—, ¡dije "llama", no "llamaba", idiota!_

Yuuri se había echado hacia atrás ante el repentino ataque, solo para fruncir el ceño después.

Yuri pensó que Yuuri se pondría de pie y se iría.

Pero Yuuri no lo hizo.

—Vale —declaró.

Y eso fue todo.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio.

Un bizarro y cómodo silencio. 

* * *

_Letras cursivas igual a conversación en ruso. ~_

 _Gracias por leer.~_


	74. 73

_Mila_ atrapó el vaso justo a tiempo, y miró hacia su esposo con consternación.

—Disculpa, ¿puedes repetir eso?

Viktor suspiró.

—Solo te pregunté que qué era mejor para una reunión de adolesc–

—¡Realmente hablabas en serio con los amigos de Yuuri viniendo a casa! —chilló Mila y luego miró hacia el techo—, ¡el fin del mundo está cerca!

—Mila —gruñó Viktor, desganado—, por favor...

—Okey, okey —la pelirroja rio suavemente, se terminó el jugo de piña y dejó el vaso en el fregadero, acercándose a la mesa en donde su cónyuge batallaba con elecciones de...— _wow_ —parpadeó Mila—, Viktor, estarán aquí unas horas, no unos años.

—Tal vez Yuuri quiera hacer una pijamada...

—Aún así, es demasiado.

Viktor miró a los ojos claros de su esposa con los propios temblando por el miedo.

—No quiero que algo salga mal y Yuuri...

—Viktor —lo interrumpió su esposa, suspirando—, tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? Respira...

Viktor se mordió el labio inferior.

—Escucha —lo llamó una vez más la mujer—, todo esto se debe al chico Plisestsky, ¿no es así?

Nikiforov soltó un gemido.

—Eres tan transparente —le palmeó la espalda Mila—, ven, vamos al sofá y charlemos con calma. Probablemente no lo recuerdes, pero ya hemos tenido roce con los Plisetksy en el pasado...

Viktor tragó saliva.

Eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.


	75. 74

_El final_ del almuerzo y un Yuri Plisetsky despidiéndose con prisa de su tocayo de oscuro cabello, abandonando sin esperar un segundo más el espacio de comidas y desapareciendo tras las puertas.

Yuuri, algo extrañado, se reunió con Kenjirou, Guang y Leo.

—Bueno —suspiró Leo—, alguien tiene que decírtelo tarde o temprano— empezó.

—Lo lamentamos mucho, Yuuri, en verdad —tembló Guang—, intentamos interceder en tu favor, pero...

—¡Tú y Yuri Plisetsky son "el dúo demonio" desde esta mañana! —anunció emocionado Kenjirou—, ¡felicidades! —sonrió.

Yuuri miró con las pupilas contraídas hacia cada uno de los presentes frente a sí.

—¿P-Por qué...? —tragó saliva—, ¡Yuri no es malo... y yo tampoco! —negó con la cabeza—, ¿duo demonio? ¡Eso suena como el nombre de una mala película de terror, o algo así! —gimoteó—, no lo entiendo... ¡Todo lo que hicimos fue bailar!

—Al parecer —enarcó las cejas Leo—, algunas personas los vieron detrás del local del duelo. Según los rumores, le diste dinero a Plisetsky, porque se dejó vencer.

—O para que te aceptara —intervino Guang—, hay dos versiones al respecto.

—Tres, en realidad —anunció Kenjirou—, la tercera indica que todo fue una treta armada por ustedes de antemano, cosa de rusos, al parecer.

—El punto es —aclaró Leo—, que ahora forman una dupla de terror.

Yuuri sintió su ceja temblar.

¡Oh, por favor!

¿¡Qué clase de película de comedia barata para adolescentes estaba protagonizando!?


	76. 75

_Viktor_ gruñó.

—Yuuri no se acercará más a ese chico.

—Viktor —Mila pasó una mano por su rostro, perpleja—, acabo de contarte la _tragedia_ que su familia vivió tras el quiebre de su empresa ¿y me sales queriendo alejar a nuestro hijo del pobre muchacho?

—¡No va a usar a mi hijo en su favor para volver a alzarse! —siseó el platinado—, ¿acaso no lo ves? ¡Tomar como rehén la mente de un niño tan inocente como lo es Yuuri y usarlo como intermediario! —se puso de pie, temblando de ira.

—Muy bien; ahora estás alucinando —Mila tiró del brazo de su esposo, regresándolo al sofá—, Viktor, cariño, ellos no tienen malas intenciones. Nunca las tuvieran. Yo personalmente recuerdo haberte oído decenas de veces alegar que una sociedad con Nikolai Plisestsky sería de lo más provechosa y amena, que el hombre era una persona maravillosa según tu criterio, pese a...

—Pese a que sus relaciones con su familia no fueran las más "estables", ¿verdad? —Viktor siseó—, se llevaba horrible con el esposo de su única hija, incluso cuando lo tenía como segundo al mando —entrecerró los ojos—, recuerdo haber visto marcas y moretones en la piel de esa chica en más de una ocasión, incluso cuando ella estaba embarazada. Una ocasión solamente los oí discutir y, si no hubiera intervenido, quién sabe qué le habría hecho a la pobre —tenso ante los desagradables recuerdos, resopló—, no llegué a conocer al bebé de esa relación tóxica, pero si se atrevió a tratar de amedrentar a nuestro hijo, para luego ofrecerle "amistad", entonces..., ¿qué quieres que piense?

Mila abrió la boca para responder.

—Porque —prosiguió sin embargo Viktor—, todo lo que ronda mi mente son las palabras "inminente desastre."

Y Mila frunció el ceño, dudosa.

Su esposo tenía fundamentos, pero, ¿condenar al hijo, por los pescados del padre?

Eso era injusto.

Viktor Nikiforov jamás había sido injusto.


	77. 76

_La última_ clase del día llegó y, de no haber sido por la presencia de Kenjirou tan sólida a su lado, Yuuri se habría resignado a aislarse como tenía por costumbre hacer en Rusia.

Quería arreglar aquel enorme malentendido, quería que esas personas con las que compartiría de entre dos a tres años de su vida –en cierto sentido– lo conocieran al menos un poquito en verdad antes de saltar a juzgar si era o no peligroso, una amenaza o cualquier adjetivo de aquel tipo. También quería que conocieran a Yuri Plisetsky. Ambas serían tareas complicadas, estaba seguro de ello, y no se estresaría al respecto.

Si no lo conseguía por las buenas, no pensaba recurrir a las malas.

Tenía un reducido pero agradable grupito con el qué contar, o eso esperaba. Ya no estaba solo, ya no era dejado de lado por todos y, lo mejor de todo, ya tenía un amigo con el que compartía idioma, cultura, nacionalidad y mal carácter. Aunque, si era sincero, le parecía que en Yuri Plisetsky encontraría a una persona mucho más noble de lo que cualquiera podría pensar.

Quizá, en realidad, no le molestaba del todo ser la mitad de un demonio, si la parte complementaria era Yuri Plisetsky.

* * *

 _¿Y si BlAn deja de andar con insinuaciones YuuYu/YuYuu pese a que dijo que no era una obra YuuYu/YuYuu?_  
 _Nah. -w-_

 _XD_

 _¡Gracias por leer! ~_


	78. 77

_Nikolai Plisetsky_ suspiró al oír el toque de la puerta. Al fin su hija había vuelto.

—Ya voy —anunció desde la pequeña cocina. Probó rápidamente el guiso, bajó la intensidad del fuego, se quitó el delantal, dejándolo sobre la silla junto a la puerta de la cocina y se apuró hacia la entrada, abriendo con una expresión cansada.

—Señor Plisetsky —Mila saludó, extendiendo una mano en dirección del canoso hombre, que la miró confundido—, soy Mila Nikiforova —se presentó la pelirroja, y vio la realización golpear al hombre de avanzada edad—, ¿me permite pasar?

—¿Acaso tengo opción? —suspiró pesadamente Plisetsky, haciéndose a un lado—, entra.

—Puedo volver en otro momento...

—No —Mila se sorprendió de la dureza en aquella mirada color aceituna—, sea por la razón que sea que esté aquí, el tema se cerraré ahora.

Asintiendo, Mila ingresó y Nikolai cerró la puerta, que chirrió embarazosamente.

—¿Gusta algo de beber?—ofreció el mayor.

Mila extrajo una botella de fino vino tinto de su amplia cartera y se la extendió al dueño de casa.

—Un vaso de agua, por favor.


	79. 78

_De camino_ a casa, Phichit miró insistentemente a Yuuri, mas no le hizo ninguna pregunta, y Nikiforov le agradeció por ello en su mente.

—Te escribiré por la noche, _ache de —_ se despidió el tailandés y Yuuri vio cómo Seung rodaba los ojos.

—Te responderé —indicó Yuuri, y se despidió de Seung y de Celestino.

Hasta el lunes.

— _Ache de —_ repito Yuuri en voz baja, y lo comprendió.

 _Ache de._

 _H D_

 _Half demon._

 _Medio demonio._

Qué gracioso.

Bueno, ciertamente era mejor a decir "Eme de."

¿No?


	80. 79

_Viktor_ recibió a su hijo con un abrazo de oso y muchos besos en las mejillas, Yuuri riendo y huyendo a su habitación para dejar su mochila y bajar a comer, después de abrazar a Makkachin, alimentar a la gatita y lavarse las manos.

—Mamá salió y aún no ha regresado —le informó el platinado cuando Yuuri ingresó a la cocina —, dejó el almuerzo listo, claro. ¿Quieres esperar a que vuelva o comemos solo los dos?

Yuuri vaciló.

—¿Mamá tardará mucho?

—Es probable.

—Le mandaré un mensaje, si no me responde, entonces comemos.

—Okey —asintió Viktor.

Mila no contestó. 

* * *

_En la escuela les sirven una miseria, ¿de acuerdo? Por eso van a tragar en casa igual. XD_


	81. 80

_El almuerzo_ estaba transcurriendo en un silencio agradable.

—¿Yuuri?

—¿Sí?

—¿Piensas que soy bonito?

—¿Uh?

Viktor suspiró, dejando su tenedor junto a su plato.

—¿Te parezco lindo?

Yuuri parpadeó.

—Papá es el hombre más bonito del mundo —sonrió Yuuri.

—No —Viktor infló las mejillas—, ¿qué piensas de _Viktor?_ No de papá.

Yuuri guardó silencio antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Pero son la misma persona.

—En caso no lo fuera.

Yuuri frunció más el ceño.

—¿Por qué tendría que suponer eso?

—Solo es un caso hipotético.

—No quiero —Viktor enarcó las cejas, Yuuri gruñendo las palabras—, papá es Viktor, Viktor es papá.

—Cerdito —pronunció, asombrado—, yo sol–

—¡No! —chilló Yuuri, poniéndose de pie con brusquedad y exaltando a su padre—, ¡no quiero oírte!

—¿Yuuri...? ¡Yuuri, espera! —Viktor quiso detener al menor.

Pero ya era tarde, Yuuri había salido corriendo hacia las escaleras y se había encerrado en su habitación un parpadeo después, cerrando con llave y cubriendo sus orejas con toda la fuerza que poseía.

 _¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!_ Repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, asustado.

No estaba listo para oír la verdad salir de boca de aquel hombre que lo había adoptado cuando apenas era un bebé.

* * *

 _Woops._  
 _¿Alguien lo vio venir?_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	82. 81

_Yuri Plisetsky_ parpadeó al abrir la puerta, el saludo típico atorándose en su garganta al ver a una completa desconocida sentada en la estrecha sala.

El corazón le saltó a latir desbocado, los ojos agrandándose ante el miedo.

 _¿_ _Una asistenta social_ _?_

—Yuri —entonces Nikolai apareció en el campo de visión del rubio y el mismo se permitió relajarse un poco—, bienvenido a casa.

Yuri sonrió apenas y se acercó a besar la mejilla de su abuelo.

—Estoy en casa, abuelito.

—Ella es la señora Mila Nikiforova —presentó entonces a la pelirroja y Yuri la miró con fijeza, relajándose por entero.

—Usted es la madre de Yuuri—no fue una pregunta, pero la mujer respondió de todos modos.

—Así es —asintió Mila, sonriendo—, es un gusto conocerte, Yuri.

Yuri se acercó a estrechar manos con la mujer.

—Digo lo mismo —respondió y luego añadió—, no se parece en nada a él —enarcó las cejas—, Yuuri parece más asiático que ruso.

—Lo sé —mantuvo su sonrisa Mila—, eso le da un encanto especial, ¿no te parece?

Yuri asintió lentamente, para sorpresa de Mila.

—¿Me estaban esperando? —preguntó entonces Yuri, mirando a su abuelo.

—No, Yuratchka —negó el anciano—, de hecho, quiero pedirte que vayas a jugar con los gatos de la vecina, yo iré a por ti cuando la señora Nikiforova y yo terminemos nuestra charla.

Yuri fue a prestar, más optó por comportarse y asintió.

—De acuerdo —se giró una vez más hacia la pelirroja—, Yuuri me agrada —finalizó antes de tomar rumbo a la salida, con todo y mochila en los hombros. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, que volvió a chirriar sin que se pudiera evitar, abandonando la casa.

—Parece un buen niño —comentó Mila.

—Lo es —asintió Nikolai.

—¿Le gustan mucho lo gatos?

—Los ama.

Mila miró alrededor.

—¿Tienen alguno?

—Oh, no —Nikolai sonrió levemente—, ninguno tendría tiempo para cuidarlo como es debido.

—Ya veo —los ojos de Mila brillaron.

Nikolai volvió a su faceta seria.

—Entonces...

—Entonces —indicó la mujer—, me interesa hacer negocios con usted. 

* * *

_Y si les digo... que Half demon se acaba en el capítulo 84, tal como Little angel, ¿cómo se quedan? :D_

 _Mala imitación de un youtuber que dejé de seguir hace tiempo pero debía usar_ _su intro. XD_

 _#SorryNotSorry_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	83. 82

_Los golpes_ contra la puerta estaban apunto de llegar a la categoría de violentos.

—¡Yuuri! —Viktor estaba desesperado. Mila no le contestaba, su hijo no le respondía, escuchaba los ladridos de Makkachin del otro lado de la puerta, pero nada más—, ¡Yuuri!

No fue capaz de aguantar un solo minuto más. Retrocedió y, diciéndose a sí mismo que era inevitable, abrió la puerta de una potente patada.

Yuuri gritó y se hizo más bolita sobre sí mismo, en una esquina de su habitación, abrazado a su caja de tesoros.

Viktor, pasmado ante la imagen, se apresuró en acercarse, pero Yuuri reaccionó mal y, aterrado, solo atinó a lanzarle lo que tenía entre las manos.

Viktor falló al atraparla y todos los objetos salieron desparramados. Yuuri soltó un gemido lastimero, abalanzándose a recogerlo todo con desesperada necesidad.

Makkachin ladraba y gruñía, sin saber cómo reaccionar y corriendo de un lado al otro.

Viktor ignoró a su mascota, queriendo tomar a su hijo entre sus brazos y arrullarlo como al bebé que era ante sus ojos, quiso ayudarlo en su recolección, se acuclilló, pero la súplica de Yuuri pudo más:

—¡Por favor, no toques nada! —mientras buscaba desesperado algo con los ojos.

Viktor suspiró, no sabiendo qué hacer.

Fue entonces que notó un par de papeles arrugados al alcance de su mano.

Y, en un acto reflejo, los levantó.


	84. 83

_Nikolai_ terminó de leer el contrato y miró con fijeza a Mila.

—Esto requiere que fluctúe entre San Petersburgo y Detroit, señora.

—Así es —Mila asintió.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No dejaré solo a mi nieto.

—¿Y su hija, la madre de Yuri? —Mila observó hacia aceituna, interrogando con mar.

—Ella no está en condiciones de cuidar de nadie en este momento.

—Señor Nikolai...

—Lo lamento mucho, pero he de declinar.

—Yo no lo lamento —sonrió Mila—, acaba de pasar mi prueba.

Nikolai la miró, incrédulo.

—¿Discúlpeme?

La pelirroja rio.

Y pasó a explicarle sus verdaderas intenciones a aquel hombre.

El trato se cerró minutos más tarde.


	85. 84

_Yuuri pensó_ que el cuerpo de su padre era cálido.

Que el cuerpo de ese hombre al que siempre había llamado papá era cálido.

Que el cuerpo de aquel hombre que no tenía ni idea de cómo se brindaba consuelo a otro ser vivo, era cálido.

El cuerpo de Viktor era cálido.

Sus brazos eran fuertes y lo envolvían con devoción, con amor.

Su pecho era firme y le dejaba recostarse ahí mientras se desahogaba.

Su cuello olía bien y podía sentir el pulso acelerado.

Los labios de Viktor eran más suaves de lo que Yuuri jamás pudo haber imaginado.

 _Fin_

* * *

 _¡Uf! Yo en verdad no pensé que terminaría con 84 capítulos jajajaaja. Fue una broma y resultó ser cierta. XD_

 _Con un poquito más de mil leídas tras... holy shit, ¿dos días? Wow..._

 _¡Aquí se acaba half demon!_ ️💀 ️

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
